Watching HTTYD2 in the past
by KorrieChan
Summary: Set 1 day before the first movie. The charachters are watching the future of HTTYD2. Most of the main charachters contain this fanfic. Its my first fanficion so I really appreciate reviews. T rated just for save when Stoick umm.. Wel you what I mean Goes and for some violence like puches and stuff. DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HTTYD AND NEVER WILL! Rewritten chapter 1 is out!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, watching a movie

It was a great day for Berk, since there occured no dragon attacks so far that week. Hiccup was on his way to the forge, ignoring the stares of of the scowling villagers directed to him.

He entered the forge and was greeted by his mentor Gobber.

"Hey Gobber, how is the forge today?"

Gobber smiled at the small teen, "Well, it has been goin' great, but I'm worried that there is going to be an dragon attack soon. There hasn't been one in a week!" The blacksmith proclaimed. He looked at Hiccup with a serious face, "By the way! Have ya seen my leftie socks? I can't find them anywhere! Those pesky-lefty-sock-stealing trolls!"

Hiccup laughed at Gobber's reaction for the trolls. Most of Berk didn't believe in the tales of the sock stealing trolls, but he did. Well.. when he was younger, but he blamed Gobber for that.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Berk was no more! Hiccup opened his eyes as they recovered from the bright flash of light, he looked around and saw the whole village and himself in a weird big hall with red seats. All the chairs face a big white wall.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR IS GOING ON?!?!" Stoick, the village chief boomed through the cinema hall."

Suddenly the vikings heard a growl and looked to their left. Dragons, too much dragons. Many reached for their weapons but couldn't find any of them. The vikings looked confused at the dragons, who weren't attacking and just watching the vikings cautiously.

Again there was a big flash of light and a girl appeared. "Hello, my name is KorrieChan, but you can call me Korrie. I am the peron who brought you here!" She said casually.

"What did you do WITCH?!?? Where are our weapons and why are there DRAGONS??!?" Stoick demaned furiously. Other vikings were yelling too and one was crying over the loss of his beloved mace.

Korrie looked unamused at the vikings, "I am not a witch, and I brought the dragons here for a special reason. They won't attack you unless you do, which is the reason you don't have your weapons." She explained.

Finally the vikings calmed down and Korrie continued, "As I was saying my name is Korrie and I am the one who brought you here!"

"What kind of name is Korrie?" Asked Snotlout smugly.

Korrie glared at him, "What kind of name is Snotlout?" She shot back at Snotlout who shutted up.

"I am here to show you vikings an important part of the future that will happen in about five years for you vikings. And that is why you are here, to watch a movie!" Korrie said.

More confused stares were directed towards the girl, who started to feel uncomfortable with the stares. "Excuse me, but what is that movie thing you were talking about?" Fishlegs asked.

"Whoops! Almost forgot to tell you guys. A movie is a moving painting that looks very real and has sound, it is something from where I come from." Korrie started explaining.

There were several "Ah's" from the vikings as the finally started to understand the concept of a movie.

Korrie called up the silence again and continued talking. "Alright everyone, take a seat. Then I will start up the movie. It is called How To Train You Dragon 2." And with that she disappeared with the same flash of light as she appeared.

Then she reappeared suddenly, "Almost forgot! I arranged some seats for everyone. Your names are on the seats. As for the dragons, you are not seated on chairs. (Not that it would fit, she chuckled) and to the left side of the hall." And she disappeared again.

The vikings started to look for their seats, still confused what just happend. Hiccup finally found his seat and saw he was seated at the edge near the dragons while his father was seated pretty far away from him. He became slightly nervous sitting so close to the dragons.

He looked closer at the reptiles and saw the dragons were pretty relaxed and one black dragon with green eyes stared back at him.

The staring contest was interrupted by the lights that dimmed.

Korie reappeared again, cursing about something. "Stupid Cinema DVD player, why isn't it as a normal one!" She looked up and saw the vikings staring at her again. "Sorry! There was some difficulty starting the movie, but it is all fixed!" Korrie held up a device (Iphone). "If everyone is ready we can start watching." She announced.

The vikings nodded and she pushes a icon on the device and the lights went out while the white screen lit up...

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxox**

 **A/N**

 **So what do you guys think? I used almost the same dialogue and altered it a bit.**

 **I have improved my writing style since I started on this story and I see it looks much better that first. Though I am not really sure how to upload the story the best way...**

 **But anyway! I hope you enjoyed it and cya soon!!!**

 **Love KorrieChan. 3**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own character and some of the dialogue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Racing in the Dragon Race!

Chapter 2: Racing the dragons

 _ **We're zooming in on the open sea and berk comes in sight.**_

'Wow… That is pretty cool to see Berk from this perspective' Said Fishlegs amazed from the view. Other vikings just rolled with their eyes.

 **HICCUP: This is Berk! The best kept secret this side of, well anywhere.**

Most of the vikings looked around when they heard Hiccups voice in the room. As they thought: 'why would this be from Useless his prespective?'

 **HICCUP: Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Some of the vikings nodded in agreement.

 _ **We see some sheep hiding nervously between some of the houses, as suddenly a dragon**_

 _ **snatches one of the painted sheeps away.**_

'Not again! We're raided again.' Yelled Astrids mother furious.

 **HICCUP: Life here is amazing.**

'Why would life here being amazing we are being raided!' said Gobber.

 **HICCUP: Just not for faint of heart. See where most volks enjoy hobbies like** **whittling** **or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little somthing we call..**

'DRAGON SLAYING!' Shouted the twins.

 _ **More dragons are rushing on the screen and we see some structures on the dragons.**_

 **HICCUP: DRAGON RACING!**

'What!?' Yelled Stoick furious. 'What in the name of THOR is THIS! HICCUP!'

'Dad I didn't do it this is in the future! So who knows what happend.' Answered Hiccup indignantly back.

 _ **We see the teens (except Hiccup) , now 5 years older, riding on their dragons and snachting the sheep from the ground. And we see Fishlegs with a sheep onan Gronkel named: Meatlug.**_

'Fishlegs what are you doing on that dragon?' Shouted one of Fishlegs parents.

'I don't know! But it is in the future so who knows?.'answered Fishlegs.

 **FISHLEGS: WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!**

 _ **Suddenly Snotlout appears on an Monstous Nightmare named: Hookfang, and knocks the sheep out of Meatlugs claws.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

 **FISHLEGS: Snotlout! That's mine!**

'Hey Fishlegs, I think your're gonna lose this race!' Said Snotlout with a smirk.

 _ **Snotlout flies back and tossed the sheep towards the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are riding their two-headed zippelback, Barf and Blech.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Here you go babe.**

'What did you just call me? I am not your babe!' Said Ruffnut indignantly.

'I don't know I hope I am doing this to make Astrid jealous!' Said Snotlout shocked.

 **ASNOTLOUT: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Because you do.**

'No no no no! This can't be happening. This can't be happening! Why would I fall for Ruffnut?!' Shouted Snotlout in disbelief.

'Well I am finaly relieft from Snot-face the dumbest viking of Berk!' Said Astrid with a BIG SMILE on her face.

 **RUFFNUT: come on, Barf. It is starting to stink around here.**

 _ **Barf is breathing the gas around Snotlout and then Tuffnut comes in.**_

 **TUFFNUT: Nope, still hates you. Let's blow this place, Blech!**

 _ **Blech makes a spark and then there is a explosion, leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**_

'Wow! That is so cool, we're gonna try that as soon as possible when we get back! Shouted the twins.

'Astrid can you make sure they don't before they blow half of the village up!' Wispered Stoick to Astrid.

She nodded and said: 'I just hope they just forget their plan!'

'Let's hope so.' Wispered Stoick back.

 _ **The twins rush past the main bleachers and Ruffnut trows the sheep in their basket.**_

 **STOICK: That's 9 for the twins, Astrid lags with 3.**

'why am I losing this _dragon race_? How did that happen?' Thought Astrid shocked.

 **STOICK: Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none.**

'Okay that makes sense.' Said Astrid.

While the twins victorious banged their ged at each other.

 _ **Stoick look at the emty basket with an image of a Night Fury.**_

'What kind of dragon is that, I've never saw that one in the Dragon Manual.' Said Fishlegs thoughtfully.

 **STOICK: And Hiccup is…. nowhere to be found. HHHMMM….**

 **GOBBER: Scared him of with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

'What big talk?' Said Hiccup curiously.

'I don't know son, let's just watch the movie okay?' Said Stoick while he wondered what could scare him of.

 _ **Snotlout gets slapped on his head by Astrid that is riding a Deadly Nadder named: Stormfly.**_

 **ASTRID: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They are gonna win now!**

 **SNOTLOUT: She's my princess! Whatever she want, she gets.**

'I'm NOT your princess, you ugly Snot-.

'UMMM… Ruffnut there are children here.' Said Hiccup while he pointed towards the children in the corner.

'SHUT UP! Useless!' Said Snotlout.

 **ASTRID: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?**

'That is a pretty good idea, we're gonna do it when we get back! Right Tuffnut?' Said Ruffnut with a dark smirk.

'Yeahh! That's what we are gonna do!' Yelled Tuffnut.

 **SNOTLOUT: Only for a view hours!**

 _ **The racers are flying on a super speed towards the houses.**_

 **HICCUP: Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here-**

'They still are shouted one of the vikings.

 **HICCUP: But that was 5 years ago. Now they moved all-in.**

'NEVER! Shouted Stoick furiously.

 **HICCUP: And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables… All-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line-fire prevention, if I say so myself.**

'Wow…. Why didn't we think of that earlier, we could of stopped most of the fires with that!' Said Stoick surprised.

'Wel I already did tell this one time BUT NONE OF YOU LISTENED!' Said Hiccup irritated.

'Really? But why did I never heard you talking about it?' Said Stoick.

'Cause you never listen dad!' Hiccup was boilling of anger.

'I'm sorry son that I never listened.' Said Stoick with guilt in his voice.

 **STOICK: It's time Gobber!**

 **GOBBER: Righty-ho! Last lap!**

 **ASTRID: The black sheep! Come on Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

'Yeah! I'm not gonna lose that easy to you!' Said Astrid victoriously towards the twins.

 **RUFFNUT: Come on, Barf!**

 **TUFFNUT: Let's go!**

 **FISHLEGS: GO, Meatlug!**

 _ **Gobber loads the sheep into a catapult.**_

 **ASTRID: WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!**

 **TUFFNUT: It's cool! It's cool! It's cool!**

 **GOBBER: (to the sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

 _ **The sheep realises what is gonna happen en flinged.**_

Some of the vikings chuckle.

 _ **Gobber pulls the trigger and lauches the sheep in the air, Astrid and Stormfly are racing towards the sheep as fast as they can.**_

 **ASTRID: UP, UP, UP, UP, UP, UP!**

 _ **Suddenly Fishlegs an Meatlugs rushes past Astrid and grabs the sheep.**_

 **ASTRID: NOOO!**

'WHAT! Fishlegs just won from Astrids Deadly Nadder!' Shouted Snotlout.

 **FISHLEGS: YES, good job Meatlug!**

'Who is laughing now Snotlout?' Teased Fishlegs.

 _ **Fishlegs tosses the sheep towards Ruffnut.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Here you go darling! Mine's worth a 10.**

'What not you too Fishlegs!' Screams Ruffnut in disbelief.

Fishlegs stares at the screen in shock. What did make him like Ruffnut!?

 **RUFFNUT: YEAH! The black sheep!**

 **ASTRID: You guys are fighting fo RUFFNUT?!**

 **RUFFNUT: I'm totally winning!**

 **FISHLEGS: We're winning together!**

 **RUFFNUT: WHOOO-HOO! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **TUFFNUT: EXCEPT FOR ME! We're attached, genius. Quit trying-**

 _ **He grabs the sheep.**_

 **RUFFNUT: HEY!**

 **TUFFNUT: -TO STEAL ALL OF MY GLORY!**

 _ **Astrid flies towards the twins and stands in a surfers pose in Stormflys back.**_

 **STOICK: Get them Astrid!**

 **TUFFNUT: It's MY glory!**

 **RUFFNUT: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **TUFFNUT: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

 _ **Astrid jumps on Belch and Bar fan snatches the sheep from the fighting twins away.**_

 **ASTRID: GOTCHA! HA-HA**

'YESSSS!' Yells Astrid and punches Snotlout in the face!

 **TUFFNUT: WHOA!**

 **RUFFNUT: ASTRID?!**

 **STOICK: Well played! Ha ha ha! That's my future daugther-in-law!**

'Wait! WHAT? Dad?! Seriously?' whined Hiccup in embarrassirritated.

While Astrid blushed as red as a tomato.

 **FISHLEGS: WHOOO-HOOO!**

 _ **Fishlegs suddenly craches into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course, she sees Snotlout with a hammer flying towards her.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Uh, excuse me!**

'Seriously? A hammer!' Said Astrid full of tension.

 _ **Astrid ducks the hammer and Fishlegs is hitted instead.**_

 **CROWD: AUW!**

 _ **Astrid and Stormfly recover from their fall, and makes a loop over the water and dunks the sheep in the basket.**_

 **STOICK: That is 13! Astrid takes the game!**

'YEAHH!' Cheers Astrid in victory.

 **ASTRID: YEAH! OOOOH-OOOH!**

 **HICCUP: Yep! Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off.**

'Wait! So all of this was hiccups work? Wow that preatty cool!' Said Fishlegs.

 **HICCUP: And it is a goog thing too, because with viking on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger…..**

All of the viking had their full atention on the screen. They coudn't wait to see the rest of the movie, to find out what the dragons role in the story was.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey there! here is the second chapter as promised and i hope you are satisfied.**

 **it took a whole day to make this and i am exausted so next weekend there will be an new chapter.**

 **see you soon!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring new lands

Chapter 3: Exploring new lands

* * *

 _ **The scene changes into a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. We hear a familiar sound that screeches trough the room.**_

'NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!' Yelled Gobber.

All of the Vikings ducked immediately under their chairs.

The Night Fury chuckled at the Vikings, as he watched the rider on his back.

 _ **As we look closer we see a figure, in a black matching armor, on the back of the dragon.**_

 **HICCUP: YEAHH!**

'Huh? Was that Hiccups voice?' asked some of the Vikings.

'Yeah, I thinks so too.' Said Fishlegs. 'But we saw that dragon on the sign post during the dragon race. And Stoick said that Hiccup wasn't there.'

'Why am I riding a Night Fury?' Asked Hiccup to himself in his head.

 _ **They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the clouds and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit- an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of viking bike leather.**_

'Pretty cool suit Hiccup, you've been become better at blacksmitting it looks like.' Said Gobber amazed.

'Thanks Gobber.' Said Hiccup also amazed at the work that was showed on the screen.

 **HICCUP: What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

 _ **Toothless grumbles in protest**_ **.**

 **HICCUP: Toothless it'll be fine.**

'Really? You named your dragon Toothless?!' Said Snotlout.

'Well when you look good enough you see that he has no teeth, so the name does fit.' Said Fishlegs.

'Wow so we're scared of a dragon that doesn't have teeth! Wow that is pretty stupid!' Laughs Snotlout.

 _ **With a click of a lever, he locks the pendals with his prosthetic flying leg in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**_

'Son what are you in the name of Thor are you gonna do?' Said Stoick worried.

'I think I am going to free-fall dad.' Said Hiccup amazed while looking at the movements the dragon.

'You're gonna die if you fall from such a height, so I think we really need to talk son.' Said Stoick.

'Ummm dad that is the future so let's just watch and see what will happen, Oké?' Begged Hiccup to avoid more conversations, because he was really curious what was going to happen next.

 **HICCUP: Ready?**

 _ **Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly Hiccup slides of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun and let's his tongue swipes out of his mouth like a dog.**_

The Vikings laugh at that. Who knew that the offspring of lighting and death could be so… so… Cute and playfull.

 _ **Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping open like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings and catches up with Hiccup. The freedom is amazing. Hiccup an Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations spitting them apart then crossing paths again.**_

The dragon plus Vikings hanged with their jaws open. That was a human that could fly was this sorcery? Thought the dragons.

'So you really improved your blacksmitting Hiccup I am proud of you!' Said Gobber happily.

'Thanks Gobber I really appreciate that' Said Hiccup proudly.

'They seem so much closer together then me and Hiccup' thought Stoick sad.

 **HICCUP: THIS IS AMAZING!**

 _ **Then suddenly a towering rock appears out of nowhere**_ **in front of Hiccup.**

'Even 5 years later you still have as much as now the worst luck ever!' Laughs Tuffnut.

'Thank you Tuffnut, I'm training to have been training to increase my bad luck!' Said Hiccup Sarcastically.

'Well you really impoved yourself then!' Said Tuffnut obviously not heared the sarcasm in Hiccups voice.

 **HICCUP: NO LONGER AMAZING! TOOTHLESS!**

 _ **Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up a steep enough to angle.**_

 **HICCUP: OH NO! AHHHH!**

Most of the Vikings coses their eyes to be prepared for the worst.

 _ **Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings when they fall down and land on a small plateau. Toothless unwraps Hiccup from his wings, and Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking.**_

'WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN HAPPENED TO MY LEG?!' Yelled Hiccup shocked.

The movie paused and Cutiepai appeared for Hiccup and tried to calm him down.

'Shhhh.. don't worry it's oké and as you look down you see you have still your leg.' She said.

'You Know this is NOT really helping!' Said Hiccup still shocked.

'Sorry I'm not the best at reassuring people ( in real life not either!)' She said with guilt.

'I'll explain it later what happened to your leg, and there is more so I hope you 'll be prepared for that!' She said while still apologizing.

'So let's continue with the movie.' As the movie played again.

 **HICCUP: That really came out of nowhere!**

 _ **The blown up sea stack collapses and falls in to the sea.**_

 **HICCUP: We gotta work on your solo gliding there bud. That locked-up tail makes some pretty sloppy rescue manoevres, eh?**

'SERIOUSLY? After all what just happened! And you don't even ask if Toothless is oké? You're the worst Hiccup!' Astrid shouted angry.

'Sorry Astrid, but this is happening in the future not here, if you realize it!' Said Hiccup in shame.

'Look Hiccup is going to take of his helmet! I wonder how much uglier he has become…'said Snotlout with a grin.

 _ **Hiccup removes his helmet and we see a 20 year old Hiccup framed with by wild hair, complete with a viking braid.**_

'who is that? I thought we were watching Hiccup and Toothless, not some stranger!' Said Tuffnut confused.

'That is Hiccup you idiot! And he is HOT!' Said Ruffnut dreamy.

Hiccup started to blush light red.

'Wait THAT is Hiccup!?' Said Tuffnut shocked. 'What happend to him?'

'It's called puberty, Tuffnut!'Said Gobber while letting out a little chuckle.

 _ **He walks down the edge of the cliff, taking in the new land stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**_

 **HICCUP: Looks like we found another one, bud.**

 _ **Toothless fusses and snorts, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble whacks him on the bag of his head. He looks back at Toothless, who averts his eyes.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting? You BIG BABY BOO? Well try THIS on!**

'Hiccup seriously? BIG BABY BOO? You're worse than me with nicknames!' Said Snotlout laughing

 _ **Hiccup tackles Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**_

 **HICCUP: Are you feeling it yet? Picking up all my heartfelt remorse?**

 _ **Toothless stands up and walks on two legs to the edge of the cliff. Hiccup is dangling helpless on Toothless his neck.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh, come on! You wouldn't hurt a one-legged….**

 _ **Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**_

'That dragon wouldn't do that! Would he?' Thought Stoick worried.

 **HICCUP: You're right! You're right! You win! You win! WHOA!**

 _ **Toothless falls back, pinning him on the ground. And they begin to romp with each other.**_

 **HICCUP: He's down! And it is ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter- UUUGGG!**

Some of the vikings laugh about the two on the screen. Maby dragons weren't so bad after all..

 _ **Toothless rest his head on Hiccup, sqeezing the air out of him, then suddenly Toothless starts lo lick him all over his torso.**_

 **HICCUP: Gaaaaarrrrhhh!**

 _ **Hiccups finally frees himself and springs on his feet- uhh foot. And shaking off the viscous saliva.**_

 **HICCUP: You KNOW that doesn't wash out!**

The vikings laugh again about Hiccups sarcastic comments.

 _ **Hiccup splashed some of Toothless his saliva back at Toothless, who whipes it clean with more saliva.**_

'Wow he uses his own spit to wash the spit of his face! That is pretty strange.' Laughs Snotlout.

 _ **Shifting back to the new land that stretches out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and reveals a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an explorers map, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes and many new dragons. Hiccup peels a strip a paper from a hidden fold on his right arm in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the strip to the map on the outer edge, then whittles his pencil with a dagger and puts it back on a hidden spot on his left arm. Then consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**_

 **HICCUP: So… what should we name it?**

 _ **Toothless scratches his armpit.**_

 **HICCUP: "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

'You really need to work on comming up with names, Hiccup!´ Said Tuffnut laughing. ´Because you suck at it!´

 _ **Hiccup carefully draws the outlines of the new land.**_

 **HICCUP: Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a view Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two rocks? Who knows… Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury… Wouldn't that be something? So, what you say, just keep going?**

 _ **Toothless roars in disagreement.**_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey guys here is chapter 3 as promised.** **but I think I can't do this every weekend it is too much work ,so I think I'm gonna try to post at least one time in the week, and sometimes it can be a while before a new chapter comes. So... I'll try to post as fast as posible.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	4. Chapter 4: What you're searching for

Chapter 4: What you're searching for.

* * *

 _ **Stormfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene. Toothless runs over and greets Stormfly excitedly.**_

 **HICCUP: Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?**

'What did you just call me?!' Shouted Astrid confused and a bit angry.

'I didn't mean that! Did I? And again it is the future so no one knows what happened.' Said Hiccup defensive back.

 **ASTRID: Oh.. winning races. What else?**

Astrid smiles as she remembers her victory from earlier.

 **ASTRID: The real question is. Where have you been?**

 **HICCUP: Avoiding my dad!**

'Why would Hiccup avoiding me?' Thought Stoick confused.

 **ASTRID: OH, NO! What happened now?**

'I bet Hiccup burnt the village again!' Said Snotlout.

'Could you just stay still for ONE minute.' Said Astrid irritated.

'Why should I? Everyone talks while the movie is on, so why can I not?

Cutiepai appeared and said: "Because, dear Snotlout, YOU are one of the most annoying people I ever met. So that's why you should shut your mouth with your stupid comments. "

Astrid nodded in agreement and said: 'You're totally right he IS one of the annoying ever KNOWN!'

 _ **Astrid grabs Hiccups pencil and continues the map.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up the sun is shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down for breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get:** _ **( imitating Stoick) Son, we need to talk!**_

Everyone laughs at the imitation of Stoick from Hiccup.

'So, you really improved your imitating of Stoick.' Said Gobber grinning

 **ASTRID:** _ **( imitating Hiccup)**_ **Not now, dad. I've got a whole day off goofing to get started!** _ **( she moves her shoulders around dramatically.)**_

'I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!' Yelled Hiccup.

"Yes you really do, Hiccup." Said Cutiepai while trying to hold her laughter.

'Do not!' Said Hiccup pouting.

 **HICCUP: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second… what is that thing that you're doing with my shoulders?**

 _ **Astrid repeat her movement from earlier and giggles.**_

Astrid looks at the screen in disbelief, why was she so giggly? She was a warrior.

 **HICCUP: That's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: (** _ **imitating Stoick**_ **) You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**

"Wow! Pride of Berk pretty impressive Hiccup!" Giggles Cutiepai.

 **ASTRID:** _ **( imitating Hiccup**_ **) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!** _ **(Throws her hands around theatrically.)**_

'URRGG! The gods hate me!' Said Hiccup still pouting.

 **HICCUP: (** _ **Laughing**_ **) When have I ever done that with my hands?**

'You just did!' Laughs Astrid.

 **ASTRID: You just did!**

And… Astrid was quiet. Her future self still had the same humor.

 _ **Astrid moves her shoulders dramatically again.**_

 **HICCUP: Okay.. Just… Hold still. It's very serious.**

 _ **Astrid shows a pouting face for a sec.**_

 **HICCUP: You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, so I've decided-**

 **ASTRID: TO MAKE YOU CHIEF!**

'Wait…WHAT!?'

Everyone in the cinema, looks at Hiccup, who trying to hide himself behind his seat.

 **ASTRID: Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING!**

 _ **She punches him hard in the chest. Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.**_

 **HICCUP: You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

"Really Hiccup? That's the only thing that you can think about?" Laughs Cutiepai.

 _ **Toothless and Stormfly come running past crashing into each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP: So… thit is what I'm dealing with.**

 **ASTRID: What did you tell him?**

 **HICCUP: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

'Typical Hiccup' thought both Gobber and Stoick.

 **ASTRID: Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

 _ **Astrid realizes what she just said**_

 **HICCUP: I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

'And he is totally right!' Said Hiccup firm.

The vikings looked up in surprise. They never heard Hiccup so firm about something.

 **ASTRID: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

 **HICCUP: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father...**

'That is also true..' Said Hiccup.

 _ **Hiccup sits down and Astrid comes sitting next to him and starts braiding his hair.**_

'Whoa! Astrid I didn't know you could braid! Would you do me a favor and braid my hair when we get back?' Said Snotlout flirting.

'Shut up! Snotface! Why would I wanna braid YOUR hair!' Said Astrid.

 **HICCUP: … And I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

'Why did he had to mention his mother?' Thought Stoick sad.

 **ASTRID: What you're searching for…. Isn't out there, Hiccup.**

 _ **Astrid puts her hand on Hiccups chest.**_

 **ASTRID: It's in here…**

 _ **She kisses Hiccup on his cheek but pulls back, disgusted and tries to spit out Toothless his saliva.**_

Everyone laughs at that, while Astrid and Hiccup blush.

 **HICCUP: Maybe… But there is something out there.**

 **ASTRID: Hiccup…..**

 _ **He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.**_

'What could that be?' Said Fishlegs exited and a bit worried.

The other vikings where looking worried too. 'What could that be?'

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey there, I know this chapter was short. but I had time over but still going to try to update in the weekend. So early week present. TA DA...**

 **And I managed to make it in ONE evening so here is it enjoy!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Trappers

Chapter 5: The dragon trappers

* * *

 _ **They fly forwards the cloud of smoke to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until the reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.**_

 **HICCUP: Whoa…. (To ASTRID) Stay close.**

 _ **They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.**_

The twins watch the destroyed lands in amazement.

'No matter what kind of dragon that is, I bet it'll be an awesome one!' Said the twins together.

 **HICCUP: What happened here?**

 _ **Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.**_

'Whoa, what kind of dragon would that be? Look at the size of that print! Do you think-' ( you know who this is)

"Whoa, Fishlegs why won't we just watch the movie? Then all your questions will be answered." Said Cutiepai a _bit_ overwhelmed.

The dragons looked shocked at the screen, that footprint was from the greatest alpha "the Great Bewilderbeast". No, the king wouldn't do that!

 **HICCUP: Alright. Easy, bud.**

 **ASTRID: HICCUP!**

 **ERET: FIRE!**

'LOOK OUT!' Yelled the vikings, while the dragons tried to cover their ears from all of the loud noises.

 **HICCUP: ASTRID! LOOK OUT!**

 _ **A net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead.**_

 **ASTRID: No! HICCUP!**

 _ **She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her.**_

 _ **Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.**_

Stormfly looks satisfied, she wasn't going to give up _that_ easy.

 **ERET: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

'Wow… Those are some muscles….' Said Ruffnut dreamy.

Astrid rolled with her eyes.

"You are aware that you're in love with the enemy, are you?" Said Cutiepai.

 _ **Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder.**_

 **ERET: Is that what I think it is?**

 **HICCUP: STOP!**

 **ASTRID: STORMFLY!**

 _ **Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land.**_

'And so we make the most dramatic entrance of the year!' Said Hiccup with a sarcastic grin.

'Hiccup this isn't the time to joke, you just have been shot down!' Said Stoick a little angry.

'Ummmm.. Dad? Future remember?' Said Hiccup.

 **ASTRID: What are you doing?!**

 _ **Hiccup quickly opens his inferno and Astrids picks up a big stick and holds it like a sword.**_

'Why does Hiccup get all the cools stuff?' Whimpers Snotlout.

"Look who is crying, It's Big baby Snotlout!' Said Cutiepai who was trying to hold her laughter.

While all of the other vikings laughed like no one could stop them.

'Wow good one, I've got to remember that!' Said Astrid trying to hold a straight face.

 **DRAGON TRAPPERS: Whoa!**

 **ERET: Back again? Soil my britches... that** _ **is**_ **a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good.**

 **ERET: Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of** _ **those**_ **in his dragon army.**

'No, it couldn't be that Drago?' Thought Stoick worried.

 **ASTRID: Dragon army?**

 **HICCUP: Look, we don't want any trouble.**

"Already happened!" Said Cutiepai.

 **ERET: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

 **HICCUP: Wait...**

 **ASTRID: What are you** _ **talking**_ **about?**

 **HICCUP: You think** _ **we**_ **did this?**

 **ERET: Ha! Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

'Wait! There are other dragon riders besides Berk?' Said Fishlegs exited.

"Is he always like this?" Whispered Cutiepai to Hiccup.

'Yup! Always!' Whispered Hiccup back.

 **HICCUP: What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders?**

 **ERET: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

'NO! Not DRAGO BLOODVIST!' Thought Stoick angry.

 **HICCUP: Drago** _ **what-vist**_ **? Does** _ **anything**_ **you say make sense?**

 **Teeny: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

 **No-Name: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 **ERET:** _ **This**_ **is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.**

 _ **Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt.**_

 **ERET: He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

 **HICCUP: Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon...**

 _ **Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid.**_

 **HICCUP: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've** _ **never**_ **met.**

'Ummmm… Hiccup that isn't gonna happen I think.' Said Fishlegs a bit nervous.

 **ERET: Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

 **ERET: After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

 _ **Toothless growls threating.**_

 **HICCUP: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. NOW!**

 **ERET:** _ **[Laughs]**_ **Heh. They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

 _ **The hidden Dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the DRAGON TRAPPERS and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. HICCUP pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.**_

 **ASTRID: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid ride away back to Berk.**_

 **ERET: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

'PFFF… Still Hiccup the useless, he always runs away of things he cannot handle.' Snorted Snotlout.

"Okay! THAT'S IT!" Said Cutiepai angry. "YOU'RE GONNA REGREAT THAT YOU EVER SAID THAT!" And with that she punced him in the face and gave some hard bumps on his back and then suddenly he collapsed on the ground.

'Okay, remind me to never get on your bad side oké?' Said Astrid. 'But also how did you do that?'

'It is a technique that paralyzes you enemy. It's a very difficult fighting style it takes years of practice!" She said.

'Aaaahhh.. I get it.' Said Astrid.

Meanwhile...

'Son, you must stay away from Drago Bludvist. He's a mad man.' Said Stoick.

'But dad, maybe I could change his mind about dragons' Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I think we should move on with the movie oké?" Said Cutiepai.

'Yeah, we should move on with the movie.' Said Hiccup.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey guys HERE is chapter 5, sorry it took so long. But most of the big test are over. ( for now afleast) And also I want to thank you all for the reviews esspecially the one from MewgirlAnna, she reminded me that there should be some more of the other character comments. So... That's it for now and enjoy! See you next time.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	6. Chapter 6: Dargo-Bloody-Fist

Chapter 6: Dargo-Bloody-fist

* * *

 _ **Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

 _ **Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.**_

 _ **Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them.**_

Some of the vikings laugh at Gothi reaction towards the teens on the dragons.

 **SNOTLOUT: Ha-ha.**

 **STOICK:** _ **(To villager.)**_ **Hey, how are you?**

 **STOICK:** _ **(To another villager)**_ **Beautiful day.**

 **STOICK:** _ **(To Spitelout)**_ **Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

'Well, I didn't like the game my son lost it!' Replied Spitlout a little irritated.

Astrid lets out a little chuckle but covers it with a cough.

 _ **Stoick nearly bumps into another villager.**_

 **STOICK: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.**

 **STOICK:** _ **(To Gobber)**_ **. Any sign of him?**

 **GOBBER: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

'Yeah dad listen to Gobber, my future self doesn't agree with it either!' Shouted Hiccup.

'Whoa, son calm down maybe your future self doesn't agree with this now, but maybe later he does.' Said Stoick.

'We'll see' Said Hiccup.

 **STOICK: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid land in front of Stoick and Gobber.**_

 **STOICK: Ha-ha-ha! There he is!** _ **(To Gobber, proving his point)**_ **Huh? The pride of Berk!**

'I still need to get used to that "The pride of berk" thing.' Said Hiccup.

"Your future self also still needs to get used to that, even after 5 year, it's nothing big Hiccup!" Replied Cutiepai reassuring.

'You're still not really helping, you know? Or do I need to remind you what happened when I saw my leg?' Said Hiccup a bit irritated.

"Sorry Hiccup" Said Cutiepai again. "Me and my stupid words, I REALLY need to work on that." She mutters to herself.

 **GOBBER: Look who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

 **HICCUP: Sorry. Got held up.**

 **HICCUP: Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

 **STOICK: Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **HICCUP: Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

'Wow Hiccup you make it sound not really important what happened a while ago." Said Astrid laughing.

'She has a point you know?' Said Tuffnut.

Everyone looks surprised at the twins who hadn't said anything the whole scene.

'What? Is it wrong to say something? Because I did not blow anything up, so I'm innocent! And if something got blowed up it was Ruffnut!' Said Tuffnut pointing to his twin sister.

'What! Why would it be me?' Yelled Ruffnut back.

they started to punch and kick each other until Cutiepai shouted: "STOP! We are here to watch a movie not to KILL each other so be quiet PLEASE and try not to waste all of the valuable time because there is some surprising stuff gonna happen in your future!"

the vikings where a bit shocked, they underestimated this girl who had a voice as lout as Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe.

 **STOICK: Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...** _ **(Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made)**_ **Forty-one?**

 **HICCUP: Wha- Could we just talk in private for-**

"Geez, does that guy ever listen to you Hiccup?" Whispered Cutiepai soft so Stoick couldn't hear them.

'Nope, he never listens!" Whispered Hiccup back.

 **STOICK: Forty-**

 **STARKART: That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!**

 **HICCUP: If we could just talk-**

'Dad, you are not really listening to me you know, right?' Said Hiccup.

'Sorry son I'm going to work on that when we get back.' Said Stoick guilty.

 **VILLAGER: Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

'So, Gobber still works in the forge and makes saddles instead of wapons now.' Said Hiccup surprised.

'Well, it looks like I am doing the job very good, otherwise there wouldn't be such a big amount of people at the forge!' Said Gobber cheery.

 **STOICK: Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 **HICCUP: Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

 **STOICK: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

 **HICCUP: Dad.**

"So, give him a big applause, because the Oscar award for "The best father that listens" goes to… Stoick the Vast!" Said Cutiepai sarcastic.

'What's a Oscar award?' Asked Stoick confused.

"Oh, sorry that is something that comes from my time line. The Oscar awards are prizes that are given away in the movie world. For example I mean it like "the best male actor" or "the best music" and there are much more of them." She Said.

'So… what kind of Oscar award do I deserve?' Asked Snotlout flirting.

"I am sure you would get the Oscar award for " The most annoying person ever." She said annoyed and disgusted.

 **STOICK: Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

 **HICCUP: Look can we just talk?**

 **GOBBER: Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

Grup looks happy up to the screen as he sees himself.

'Oh, look I have a dragon too now!' Chirped Gobber happy.

 _ **Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.**_

The vikings laugh at the reaction from Hiccup, who was blushing light red from embarrassment.

 **GOBBER: That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

 **STOICK: One of these. And this...**

 **HICCUP: Ah, Dad-**

 **STOICK: There you go! Go on. Have away.**

 **HICCUP: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this** _ **new land**_ **we came across.**

 **GOBBER:** _ **Another**_ **one?!**

 **FISHLEGS: Any new dragons?**

"Fishlegs you are a bit _too_ over excited about all those dragons!" Giggles Cutiepai.

 **HICCUP: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

'Yeah, no kidding they were not very friendly, they tried to kill us and take our dragons Hiccup!' She said a bit angry.

'Wow, Astrid since when did you stop hating the dragons?' Said Hiccup surprised.

'Well… since the dragons do not seem like a treat anymore, maybe we should accept them.' She said.

 **GOBBER: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

 **HICCUP: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers.** _ **Dragon**_ **trappers.**

 **ASTRID: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was** _ **weird**_ **!**

 **HICCUP: I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

 **GOBBER: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

 **STOICK: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!**

 **HICCUP: They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.**

 **TUFFNUT: I'll bloody** _ **his**_ **fist with my** _ **face**_ **if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **RUFFNUT: Or mine!**

'Uhhh…. Guys same dragon remember?' Said Hiccup.

"Uhh…. Hiccup movie remember?" Said Cutiepai grinning.

 **TUFFNUT: Urgh, you're such a moron.**

 **FISHLEGS: A beautiful moron.**

 **SNOTLOUT: Yeah...**

 _ **Ruffnut groans in disgust.**_

 **STOICK:** _ **Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**_

 **HICCUP: Uh yeah. Wait. You** _ **know**_ **him?**

'Hiccup you know I said it earlier but you must not go to that mad man he will kill you and that dragon too." Said Stoick.

'Yeah, dad I will not go to that mad man..' He sighs. Since when did he care?

Gobber tapped Stoick on his schoulder and Said: "Y'know Stoick when you where his age you were as stubborn as he so I'll doubt that the lad is gonna listen.'

Then suddenly the the lights jumped on and Cutiepai said: "There'll be a short break from the movie you all can go eat something, use the bathroom or you can get some air outside in the backyard."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, I had no homework so I had time to make a new chapter, but this means also no update in the weekend because I have a History test. And sorry that I didn't put so much of the dragons comments into it. little spoiler Valka (Hiccup's mom) will not appear in this story. so that is it for now see you laterrrr!**

 **Cutiepai13**

r


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Your Future Dragon

Chapter 7: Meet your future dragon

* * *

As all of the vikings left the movie hall Hiccup walked to the backyard to find his future best friend dragon. And, yes the Night Fury was in the garden. As soon as Toothless saw Hiccup he rushed towards him.

'So… you are my future best friend? It's very nice to meet you, sir!' He joked while holding his hand out to shake Toothless his paw, not afraid of being eaten. Toothless shaked Hiccups hand and growls playfully.

"Ah.. I see you made already friends!" Said Cutiepai who was sitting on on a bolder near them with a laptop.

'What! You… umm… kinda… surprised me! I didn't see you when I came here.' He laughing nervously .

"There is no need to be nervous Hiccup, I already knew that you would go to the backyard to meet your dragon because of your curiosity." She said while closing the laptop. "I came to speak with you about the movie, because there will be some more surprises, good and bad ones! So.. I wanted to warn you about."

'Umm.. okay. Thanks for that.' He said still a bit uneasy.

"You're welcome. And if you want I can answer some questions for you, if you want of course! But I cannot tell you about the movie father than now."

'Okay. Well I want to ask you some questions. Like: Why did you bring us here to watch our future?' He asked.

"Well.. I was thinking to show your future before your first movie started!" She started.

'Wait first movie? What are you talking about?' He asked confused.

"Well.. the movie that you are watching is the second movie of the first movie. The first one is about how you met Toothless and made peace with the dragons. The one we are watching is about that Drago person and much more." She said. "But I can't tell you too much about that." She added.

'Right. So.. how long is it until we continue?' He asked.

"Not very long so you should head back, I need to finsish something." She said and opened her laptop.

'Alright, see you then.' And he walked back into the building.

Meanwhile in the hall with food…

Fishlegs walked to Astrid and asked: 'Hey, Astrid what do you think about our future and all the other stuff what is going to happen?' He asked exited.

'I really don't know, it's not something that happens every day of your life.' She answered.

'I think my future is horrible, I _like_ Ruffnut!' Said Snotlout who was eating an chicken argry.

'Yeah, you are right Snotlout! My future is horrible with you and Fishlegs clinging onto me!' Said Ruffnut disgusted while Tuffnut was laughing.

'I think it is pretty cool to see what the future hold and what kind of knowledge we gain about it!' Said Fishlegs happy.

Snotlout who was standing behind Fishlegs mimicked him with a "bla, bla, bla" face, receiving some soft laughs from the other teens.

Then Cutiepai walked in and shouted not too hard: "The break is over! I repeat. The break is over and everyone please return to the movie hall!"

When all the vinkings settled back into their seats the movie started and the next scene started.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys this was difficult to write because I had to make it up all by myself! So chapter 8 is next. see you soon.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	8. Chapter 8: Groud All The Dragons

Chapter 8: Ground all the dragons

* * *

 _ **Inside the Dragon Hangar.**_

 **STOICK: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

 **HICCUP: What? Why?!**

'Now they sound like dogs who are grounded!' Laughs Tuffnut, Ruffnut just rolled with her eyes. There were times that she was smarter than her brother.

'Yeah, sure they are let's put them a belt on their neck and walk with them!' Said Hiccup sarcastic.

Tuffnut who definitely not heard the sarcasm in his voice said: 'Good idea Hiccup, you are gonna make a belt so I can go puppy-walk when we're back!'

 **STOICK: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

 **HICCUP: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

 **GOBBER: Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!**

 **STOICK: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

 **HICCUP: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

'Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.' Said Stoick the same time when his onscreen that said.

Some of the vikings chuckle softly at that.

 **STOICK: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

 **STOICK: Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

 **HICCUP: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

 **STOICK: No. We fortify the island.**

 **HICCUP: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **STOICK: Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

 **HICCUP:** _ **War?**_ **Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

 **STOICK: Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

"Hiccup, if I were you, I would keep those words good in mind!" Said Cutiepai serious.

'Why?'

"You will see just watch okay?" She answered.

 **STOICK: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

 _ **Hiccup turns to see Toothless looking at him, with large dilated eyes.**_

 **ASTRID: Hiccup, don't!**

'I'll doubt the lad is gonna listen.' Said Gobber.

 **HICCUP: I have to.**

 _ **Hiccup kisses Astrid.**_

'Aahhh.. young love.' Sighed Gobber causing Hiccup and Astrid to blush as red as a tomato, while the other vikings laugh (except for Snotlout).

 **STOICK: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.**_

 **STOICK: HICCUP!**

 _ **They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.**_

 **HICCUP: Come on!**

 _ **Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.**_

 **STOICK: Hiccup!**

"Yup! Hiccup you were right, all vikings have stubbornness issues!" Said Cutiepai laughing.

'And what does this have to do with this?' Asked Stoick and Hiccup the same time.

"Nothing! Only that all of you are going far enough to get what you want." She said a bit nervous.

 _ **Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.**_

'Okay, I know what you mean.' Said Gobber.

"I wonder how they are going to react on the upcoming scenes." Thought Cutiepai a bit worried.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey guys, I have a new record! THREE updates in a week! well it was easy because they were short but cliffhangers are okay. Right? well that's it for now. see you laterrrr.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	9. Chapter 9: Flashback

Chapter 9: Flashback

* * *

 _ **Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean.**_

 **ERET: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.**

 **UG: Uh... Eret?**

 **ERET: Not if we want to keep our—**

 _ **Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them.**_

 **ERET: HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

 **ERET: You're not getting away this time. Fire!**

 _ **Toothless and Stormfly land.**_

 **ERET: And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

 **HICCUP: Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

'WHAT? HICCUP HORREDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! YOU ARE INSANE!' Yells Astrid.

'She is right Hiccup you're insane, to hand yourself over to the enemy!' Said Stoick angry.

'Dad, that is not me right now, that is future me!' Yelled Hiccup back.

 **HICCUP: That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.**

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid walk into the live well.**_

 **ASTRID: What are you doing?**

 **HICCUP: Ah, Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

 _ **The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears.**_

 _ **Toothless jumps and growls angrily**_

 **HICCUP: Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean- H-How's your swimming?**

The crowd laughs at Hiccups sarcasm.

 **NO-NAME: Not good.**

The crowd laughs again.

 _ **A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts Inferno through the grate.**_

 **HICCUP: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners.**

 **ASTRID: How is this a plan?**

'Yeah, how is _that_ a plan' Asks Astrid.

 _ **He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.**_

The Zippleback perk up at the sight of their green gas.

'That is gonna blow!' shouts Ruffnut exited.

'Yeah, awesome! DESTRUCTION!' Yells Tuffnut.

 **HICCUP: Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

 _ **A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.**_

'I want one too!' Yells Tuffnut.

 **HICCUP: Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?**

 **ERET: Give me that!**

 _ **Eret throws Inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it.**_

the crowd laughs at the Dragon.

 **ERET: What game are you playing?**

 _ **Stormfly brings back Inferno and drops it at Eret's feet. He throws it in the other direction. She chases after it again.**_

 **HICCUP: No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

'Oh no, you don't!' Said Stoick treating.

'Hey dad, future remember?' Tried Hiccup.

 _ **Stormfly brings Inferno back and drops it.**_

 **ERET: Why?**

 **HICCUP: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.** _ **Eret and his men laugh.**_

 **ASTRID: He can be really persuasive.**

'I'm not!' said Hiccup.

'No, you kinda are.' Said Astrid.

'Do not!'

'You do!'

'Do not!'

'Yes, you do useless!' Cutted Snotlout in.

"Uggg, how much time do I have to say, to not call him useless!" Cutted Cutiepai also in.

'Ummm. Dunno maybe 2 times?' Said Snotlout,

"NO, just stop okay? We came here to watch a movie not to have all sorts of fights!" She said angry.

 **HICCUP: Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

 **ERET: Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

 **HICCUP: I can change yours. Right here. Right now. Ah, may I?**

 _ **Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.**_

 **ERET: Dragon Riders!**

 _ **Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. He relaxes once he sees Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs.**_

 **HICCUP: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

 **SNOTLOUT:** _ **(To Ruffnut).**_ **See how well I protect and provide?**

'Uggg, Your future self is so gross!' Said Ruffnut in disgust.

 **TUFFNUT: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

 **RUFFNUT: Hey watch it! That was close...** _ **(In slow motion)**_ **Oh, my.** _ **[Notices Eret]**_

 **RUFFNUT: (In slow motion). Me likey.** _ **[Sees Eret's muscles]**_

 _ **Eret throws a net at the Twins, Barf and Belch.**_

 **RUFFNUT: (In slow motion). Take me. [She gets caught in the net]**

"Talk about over dramatic." Said Cutiepai grinning.

 _ **Back to the reality, Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and snaps open his flying suit. He lands in the boat.**_

 **ASTRID: HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

 **HICCUP: Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

 **GOBBER: We're here to rescue you!**

 **HICCUP: I don't NEED to be rescued!**

 **STOICK: ENOUGH!**

'Yeah, what he said!' Said Hiccup.

 **ERET: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship eh? I am Eret, son of-**

'Oh, I like that. My Eret son of Eret!' Said Ruffnut dreamy.

 _ **Stoick shoves his face and Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him.**_

 **ERET:** _ **[Breathless]**_ **Get... this... thing... off... me!**

 **GOBBER: Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured.**

 **STOICK: You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

 **HICCUP: No.**

 **STOICK: Of all the irresponsible-**

 **HICCUP: I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!**

 **STOICK: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

'But what does he want with the dragons then?' Asked Hiccup

'I do not know son.' Said Stoick.

 _ **Stoick realizes he has to explain.**_

 **STOICK: Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

 _ **The gang laughs.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Stupid.**

 **TUFFNUT: Ah, good one.**

 **STOICK: Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!" The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.**

 **STOICK: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

 **HICCUP: Maybe.**

'Okay.. This time I disagree with my future self!' Said Hiccup.

 **STOICK: Hiccup...**

 **HICCUP: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I could change** _ **your**_ **mind... I can change his, too.**

 **HICCUP:** _ **(To Toothless)**_ **Come on.**

 _ **Astrid climbs Stormfly but Stoick stops them.**_

 **ASTRID: Let's go.**

"Again, Stubborn vikings!" Said Cutiepai.

 **STOICK: No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

 **RUFFNUT:** _ **(To Eret)**_ **Ooh, I like that.**

 **STOICK: Ruffnut!**

 **RUFFNUT: Ugh! Okay!**

 _ **She kisses her finger and after much struggling, touches his cheek.**_

'Wow, he can wrestle with a dragon but he can't stand a kiss from a woman!' Laughs Snotlout.

Then the movie stopped and Cutiepai said: " Alright for the next upcoming scenes I want to make some seat changes! Okay, Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber and Astrid you can go sit here, because in the next scene you are going to discover something that can be quite shocking, so I want to have you be prepared for that."

The vikings changed seats and when they settled the movie started again. And most of the vikings asked themselves what the shocking news could be.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **HEY GUYS, I'm done with chapter 9 and builing up some tense, before the scene with Valka. that's it for now. see you soon.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	10. Chapter 10: You're my MOTHER?

Chapter 10: You're my MOTHER?

* * *

 _ **Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup being upset.**_

'Wow, Hiccup why do we never see you so upset or frustrated around the village?' Asks Fishlegs curiously.

"Yeah, he's right! I maybe not from your village but you must have cropped that up for a really long time!" Said Cutiepai.

'Ehhh.. Probably because I didn't want to show that I was visible to the other villagers, so I wasn't destroying the village.' Answered he back.

 **HICCUP: Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

 _ **The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.**_

 **HICCUP: Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!**

'Uhh.. Hiccup? That is not your dad, even I can see that!' Pointed Tuffnut out.

'Yeah, I see that, Thank you Tuffnut.' Said Hiccup sarcastically back.

'At your service!' Said Tuffnut again not hearing the sarcasm.

 **HICCUP:** _ **(To Toothless)**_ **Okay. No sudden moves.**

 _ **Cloudjumper appears.**_

 **HICCUP: Hold on, hold on.**

 _ **Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls.**_

'HICCUP!' Yelled all the vikings.

 **HICCUP: TOOTHLESS!**

 _ **Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.**_

 **HICCUP: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

 _ **Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary.**_

 **HICCUP: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!**

 _ **Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons. Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward, scaring Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP: Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

'he doesn't look like Drago, even after 20 years he wouldn't change like this.' Thought Stoick

 _ **The warrior orders the dragons to light the place and partially walks, partially crawls towards Hiccup. Toothless stands in front of Hiccup and growls protective.**_

'Wow, that dragon does seem pretty protective over you, son!' Said Stoick surprised.

"Yeah, Dragons are pretty protective creatures you know, Stoick!" Responded Cutirpai.

 _ **The warrior pacifies Toothless and walks to Hiccup**_. _ **The warrior walks closer to Hiccup and notices his scar.**_

 **WARRIOR: Hiccup? C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?** _ **(Sounds definitely female.)**_

'No! It couldn't be! Could it?' Thought Stoick.

 **HICCUP: Uh, should I... should I know you?**

 **VALKA: No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.**

'Wait, my MOTHER?! I thought she was dead.' Said Hiccup confused and shocked.

'Son, I thought so too!' Responded Stoick still not believing what he sees.

'Stoick, I thimk Ya wife was scared or something, because she would've been back already.' Said Gobber.

"You know.. He has a point." Added Cutiepai.

meanwhile with the other teens...

'That is your mother? Hiccup I did not expect that your mother was some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.' Said Astrid also shocked.

Cutiepai just laughs at that comment.

* * *

 _ **Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm.**_

'Looks like I have also a dragon! Also why wouldn't I? I AM the chief!' Laughs Stoick.

 **STOICK: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

 **GOBBER: Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

 **STOICK: You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

"Stubbornness issues." Confirmed Cutiepai Simply.

 **GOBBER: Bah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a NIGHT FURY!**

'He has a point!' Fangirled Fishlegs exited.

 _ **Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it and holds it by the Rummblehorn's nose so the dragon can smell the scent.**_

 **STOICK: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 _ **Skullcrusher roars.**_

* * *

 **HICCUP: Hold on! Wait just a minute!**

 **VALKA: This way.**

 **HICCUP: Come back here!**

 **VALKA: Come.**

 **HICCUP: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my** _ **MOTHER**_ **?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!**

 **VALKA: Come! Quickly!**

 _ **He follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.**_

 **HICCUP: I have questions! Where have you been all this time?!**

 _ **Toothless boots him over.**_

'Ha, Hiccup! You even can't climb over a simple rock!' Laughs Snotlout.

'Shut up! Snot-face!' Sais Astrid and punches him on a not happy place with her axe.

 **HICCUP: What've you been doing?! They said you were** _ **dead**_ **! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

 _ **Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary.**_

 _ **Valka and Cloudjumper hang high.**_

 **HICCUP: This is where you've been for twenty years?**

 _ **Valka nods.**_

 **HICCUP: You've been rescuing them.**

 _ **Nods again, this time, smiling.**_

 _ **HICCUP:**_ **Unbelievable.**

 **VALKA: You're not upset?**

 **HICCUP: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

'Wait! Didn't Astrid said that a while ago?' Asked Snotlout.

 **VALKA: Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?**

 **HICCUP: Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.**

 **VALKA: Do you… do you like it?**

 **HICCUP: I-I… I don't have the words.**

 _ **Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scares them off.**_

The vikings laugh at the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

 **VALKA: Can-Can I...?**

 **VALKA: Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind.**

 **VALKA: And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-?**

'Cool, we're the same age buddy!' Laughs Hiccup.

 **HICCUP: I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

 **VALKA: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvists iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared.**

 _ **Points to Toothless' prosthetic tail.**_

 **VALKA: And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

 **HICCUP:** _ **[Awkward laugh]**_ **Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!**

 **Hiccup jumps showing Valka his prosthetic.**

'So.. it was like this: It was Hiccups fault so Toothless bit of his leg in revenge?' Asked Snotlout.

"No. It wasn't like that! Hiccup saved all of you from the Red Death, but fell into a flaming inferno and got saved by Toothless. He survived but his leg didn't." Concluded Cutiepai.

The vikings looked at her confused.

"You know, I'll explain later." She said when all the vikings stared confused at her

 **VALKA: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

 **HICCUP: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

 **VALKA: If only it were possible.**

 **HICCUP: No, really, I-**

 **VALKA: Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

Most of the vikings looked guilty because they never listened.

 _ **Flashback starts.**_

 **VALKA: Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

 **"** _ **Stop! You'll only make it worse!**_ **" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

 _ **A dragon breaks into their home.**_

 **"** _ **Hiccup!**_ **" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed** _ **…**_

 _ **Valka finds Cloudjumper playing with baby Hiccup and rocking his cradle.**_

 **VALKA: …This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

 _ **Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka.**_

 _ **STOICK: Valka, run!**_

 _ **Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him.**_

 _ **No! Don't!**_

 _ **STOICK: Hold on!**_

 _ **VALKA: No! Ah, Stoick!**_

 _ **Valka gets carried away WITH Cloudjumper.**_

 _ **STOICK: Valka!**_

 _ **VALKA: Stoick!**_

 _ **STOICK: [Whispers] Valka…**_

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

'So. That's what happened that night, and how I got my scar!' Said Hiccup surprised.

 **VALKA: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP: Yeah, it runs in the family.**

'See Hiccup, I told you once that you weren't a dragon killer, and I was right!' Said Stoick like he had won a bet with Gobber.

 **VALKA: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

 **HICCUP: How did you survive?**

'That is something I want to know as well' Said Stoick firmly.

 **VALKA: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the** _ **king**_ **of all dragons.**

 **VALKA: With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

 **HICCUP: Wait,** _ **that's**_ **the ice spitter?** _ **He's**_ **responsible for all that destruction?**

 **VALKA: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!**

'Just like us!' Agreed the twins with each other.

 **VALKA: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.**

 _ **Valka's Bewilderbeast blows ice gently onto Hiccup.**_

"Like your new coupe, Hiccup!" Giggled Cutiepai.

 **VALKA: Ha-ha, he likes you.**

 **HICCUP: Wow.**

'That is the best way to described it!' Fangirled Fishlegs again. Others just rolled with their eyes.

 **VALKA: You must be hungry,**

 **HICCUP: Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

'I hope she doesn't make those meatballs!' Pleaded Gobber.

'What's with that?' Asked Hiccup curious.

'Your mothers meatballs could kill more dragons than a sword!'

'It couldn't have been that bad!' He said.

'Believe me, it was.' Said Gobber.

 **VALKA: Good. It's feeding time.**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated a while, I didn't have much time for that, I was set up with some stupid chores. but here is the new chapter and sorry if I didn't add much enthustiastic comments in it because I'm REALLY tired now! that's it for now.**

 **Cutiepai13**


	11. Chapter 11: Can we start over?

Chapter 11: Can we start over?

* * *

 _ **The Teens are on a small land of ice.**_

 **ASTRID: I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

 **RUFFNUT: I don't like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

 **SNOTLOUT: But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

 **FISHLEGS: Me, too.**

'Okay, that is just gross!' Said Ruffnut disgusted.

'I agree with that!' Said Astrid.

 **ASTRID: What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.**

 **FISHLEGS: Wait, wait. What? But Stoick said...**

'Ah! It seems that there is someone still listens to me!' Said Stoick.

 **ASTRID: It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

* * *

 _ **Eret's ship is seen on ice floes.**_

 **No-Name: Do we go back?**

 **ERET: We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast-**

 _ **Stormfly snatches him up.**_

 **ASTRID: Careful what you wish for!**

 **UG: Eret, Son of Eret!**

 **ERET: What is this?!**

 **ASTRID: A kidnapping.**

 **RUFFNUT: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he?** _ **Can he?**_

"Looks like someone is fangirling all over the place!" Said Cutiepai laughing and receiving some laughs from others and a red Ruffnut.

 **ASTRID: You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

'Ohhh.. Astrid not you too!' Moaned Stoick worried.

 **ERET: And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

'DON'T do it! I will protect MY Eret, Son of Eret with my life!' Said Ruffnut firmly.

" _Over-dramatic!" Sing-songed Cutiepai._

 **ASTRID: That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

 _ **Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.**_

 **ASTRID: Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.**

 **ERET: ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**

 **ASTRID: Ha, works every time.**

'Wait a minute! you have done it more than one time?!' Said Snotlout.

'Hey, Snot-Face future remember?' Said Astrid grinning.

* * *

 _ **Noticing all the dragons flying behind them**_ **.**

 **HICCUP: Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!**

 **VALKA: Oh, we are!**

 _ **Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out fish.**_

 **VALKA: Ha-ha-ha!**

 _ **Toothless dives and ends up with a mouthful of fish.**_

 **HICCUP:** _ **[showing Valka his map]**_ **. And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow.**

 _ **Valka draws a map of the world in the snow, Hiccup is amazed. Toothless draws over it with an big icicle, his tongue stick onto the icicle.**_

The vikings laugh at the Night Fury, Toothless looks up.

 _ **Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a vertical, coastal wind. Hiccup watches in awe as Valka dragon-hops from one dragon to another. She crosses Toothless and then drops from the tip of his wing. She reappears standing atop Cloudjumper.**_

'Wow, incredible. I wanna try that out as soon as possible.' Said an amazed Hiccup.

 **VALKA: Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…**

 **HICCUP: Free.**

 **VALKA: This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?**

'Not again!' Moaned Stoick and Hiccup the same time.

 _ **Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit.**_

 **HICCUP: Ha-ha, WHOO HOO!**

 _ **A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup**_

'Hiccup, you REALLY have the worst luck!' Laughs Snotlout.

"Yeah, he has the worst luck, _but_ he still lives. So it isn't that bad." Replied Cutiepai.

'It is true, otherwise Hiccup would already be dead!' Said Astrid.

'Thank you for summing that up!' Said Hiccup.

 **HICCUP: Ah! Oh no. Toothless!**

 _ **Toothless and Hiccup crashes in the snow. When Toothless opens his wings and sees that Hiccup isn't there he panics, suddenly Hiccup shoots up from under the snow.**_

 **HICCUP: Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time!**

"Hiccup, you are so reckless. You are doing more dangerous things then I do!" Said Cutiepai. "Not that I even really do it!"She muttered only hard engough for the teens to hear.

 _ **Toothless snorts and trips Hiccup over.**_

Some laughs from the audience.

 **VALKA: Oh, incredible.**

 **HICCUP: Well, not bad yourself.**

 **VALKA: All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup.**

 **VALKA: Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…**

 _ **She massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.**_

'Amazing!' Said Hiccup while trying it out on Toothless as the fins popped out. Toothless jumps trough the hall excited like his onscreen self, as he received a some laughs from the vikings.

 **VALKA: Now you can make those tight turns.**

 _ **Toothless jumps exited around with a gummy smile while flapping the fins in and out.**_

A lot of 'Awws' and laughing came again from the vikings towards Toothless.

 **HICCUP: Did you know about this?**

 **VALKA: Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

 **VALKA: This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

 **HICCUP: Yeah! That sounds... amazing.**

 _ **Valka hugs him.**_

 **HICCUP: Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together.**

'Hiccup, are you still going on with that?' Said Astrid sighing.

 **VALKA: What? There's no** _ **talking**_ **to Drago.**

 **HICCUP: But we have to-**

 **VALKA: No. We must** _ **protect our own**_ **. Now come on, we should be getting back.**

'Hiccup, listen to you mother!' Said Stoick.

'Dad! Future remember? Also I already said that I wasn't agreeing with my future self!' Replied Hiccup sighing.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, I worked as hard as I could to finish this. I am going to post a extra long chapter as an apology for not posting a really long time! that's it for now!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	12. chapter 12: The greatest dragon master

Chapter 12: Who's the greatest dragon master?

* * *

 _ **The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp. Stormfly lands atop Eret.**_

 **ERET: Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!**

 **ASTRID: Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

'Yeah, future-Astrid has a point, in her own way!' Mentioned Fishlegs.

'And what is that supposed mean?' Sad Astrid threatening.

'Nothing!'

 **ERET: Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?**

 _ **The group run over to the edge of a snow cliff and look down seeing ships and a pool of bubbles.**_

 **ASTRID: What's down there?**

 _ **Fishlegs takes out his dragon cards and searches for the right one.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

'Pfff! Fishlegs needs cards to see what kind of dragon it is, so _stupid_!' Laughs Snotlout.

"Like you can memorize all those cards and dragons!" Shot Cutiepai back.

 _ **Drago's men tranquilize the dragons, except Stormfly who has flown away, and capture the gang.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?**

 **DRAGO'S MEN: Don't move!**

 **ERET: Drago! Get off me! Ha-ha, always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

 _ **Hookfang wakes up.**_

 **SOLDIER 1: Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!**

 **SOLDIER 2: Give me some backup here!**

 **DRAGO: Drop the ropes.**

 _ **Hookfang blasts Drago with all the fire he's got. Drago hides behind his dragon-skin cloak and doesn't get burned. Drago starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout.**_

'How is he doing that?' Wondered some of the vikings aloud.

"It's dragon skin! The skin of a dragon is fireproof. So it protects them from the heat, only not from the inside!" Answered Cutiepai as the dragons shrug at the thought.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hookfang!**

 **RUFFNUT: Hey!**

 **ASTRID: What are you doing?**

 **DRAGO:** _ **(To Hookfang)**_ **you belong to me now.**

 **ERET: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

 **ASTRID: What?! Are you kidding me?!**

 **RUFFNUT: Ah, but you were so perfect!**

"Told you so!" Said Cutiepai with a smirk.

'What did you told me?' Asked Ruffnut confused.

"I told you that you were aware that you was in love with the enemy. But no worries because someone is going to shift sides" She said sighing.

 **ERET: Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They-**

 **DRAGO: How many?**

 **ASTRID: Drago doesn't have them after all.**

 **DRAGO: HOW MANY?!**

 **ASTRID: Hundreds! A whole island full!**

 **ERET: I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

 **ASTRID: Oh, yes they will! They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick-**

 **DRAGO: Hiccup?**

 **ERET: He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

 **ASTRID: He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!**

'Great! Thanks Astrid you've blown my cover.' Said Hiccup sarcastic. (not sure if this is counted as sarcasm)

 **DRAGO: Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

 **TUFFNUT: Nope. Mhmm.**

 **FISHLEGS: Sorry!**

 **ASTRID: And unless you let us go,** _ **right now**_ **, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!**

 **RUFFNUT: Then they'll be crying like babies!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Funny and beautiful.**

 **FISHLEGS: Good one, babe!**

´Uggg! I hate the future!' Moaned Ruffnut disgusted.

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...**

 **DRAGO: First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And you lead them to me.**

 **ERET: Drago!**

 **DRAGO: CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE** _ **BERK!**_

 **ERET: Drago!**

 **DRAGO: And get rid of him.**

 **ERET: Oh, Drago please...**

 _ **One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons. Stormfly gets tranquilized.**_

'Is this what you meant with switching sides?' Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah!" She answered.

 **ASTRID: STORMFLY! NO!**

'NO!' Yelled Astrid angry. 'T

 _ **Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.**_

* * *

 _ **Back in the Dragon's Den.**_

 _ **Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws.**_

 **HICCUP: Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go.**

 _ **Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup..**_

'And there is the element of surprise!' Said Hiccup smirking.

 **STOICK: Easy now.**

 **HICCUP: You kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

 **STOICK: Same way we're getting you out.**

 **HICCUP: We?!**

 **GOBBER: All clear!**

"Wow the day is dripping of with sarcasm today!" Said Cutiepai sarcastic. (I know that I need to work on the sarcam)

As receiving some laughs from here and there.

 **STOICK: Toothless. Come.**

 **HICCUP: Ah, Dad! There's something you need to know!**

 **STOICK: Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

 **HICCUP: This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

'Yeah! What he said, dad!' Yelled Hiccup to the screen.

'I know son, but I do not know that yet, remember?' Said Stoick.

'What doesn't the chief know yet?' Asked Tuffnut who wasn't listening.

Nobody answered because they knew what the answer was going to be.

 **STOICK: I've heard enough, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: More of the earth shattering development variety.**

 **STOICK: Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

 **HICCUP: Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, som...**

 **GOBBER: Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.**

 _ **Stoick takes out his sword.**_

"Wow, that is really the best way to meet your wife after 20 years!" Said Cutiepai sarcastic.

 **HICCUP: Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?**

 _ **Stoick goes through a makeshift door and sees his long lost wife standing in front of him.**_

 **VALKA: I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

 **GOBBER: This is why I never married. This and one other reason.**

"Does he means what I think that he means?" Whispered Cutiepai to Hiccup.

'Umm.. You are meaning gay right?' Answered he.

"Yeah!"

 **VALKA: I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so Stoick, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM,** _ **SAY SOMETHING**_ **!**

'Awkward…' Said Snotlout soft enough for the teens to hear who nodded in agreement.

 **STOICK: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

 _ **Stoick and Valka kiss.**_

A lot of 'Ohhhh' came from the crowd.

* * *

 _ **Drago's ship sails.**_

The happy mood in the hall instantly dissapeard.

 **SNOTLOUT: Could this day get any worse?**

 **TUFFNUT: Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

Some of the vikings laughed at the answer from Tuffnut, the dragons looked confused. The water couldn't be _that_ bad.

 **ERET: Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.**

'Nooo! Not my Eret, son of Eret! He betrayed me!' Whimpered Ruffnut **.**

 **ASTRID: You are a steaming heap of dragon-**

 **ERET: Duck.**

 _ **Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.**_

 **SOLDIER: Warn the others!**

 **RUFFNUT: Get 'em, you son of an Eret!**

 _ **Eret knocks out the rest.**_

'Okay, I love you again!

 **RUFFNUT: Okay, I love you again.**

'Huh?' As Ruffnut says it in synchronously with her onscreen self.

 _ **Snotlout looks hurt.**_

 **TUFFNUT: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.**

 **ERET: So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?** _ **[Astrid nods]**_ **Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

 _ **Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.**_

 **ASTRID: Meatlug?**

 **ERET: Anyone coming?**

 **RUFFNUT: I don't know, you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep curing.**

 **ERET: (To Stormfly) Thank you for saving my life, now let me return the favor.**

* * *

 _ **Back at the dragon's den.**_

 **HICCUP: Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons, we build saddles, wing slings, and we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed.**

 **STOICK: Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.**

 _ **Stoick pats Valka on the back.**_

 **HICCUP: Thanks dad.**

 **Valka drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.**

 **STOICK: Oh, ha-ha. I got it.**

 **VALKA: I'm a little out of practice.**

 **STOICK: Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking.**

 **GOBBER:** _ **[To Grump**_ **] I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few noggin around in here. Ha-ha.**

'Hey, didn't you said that earlier?' Asked Fishlegs.

'Yeah, I did' Said Gobber thoughtfully.

 _ **He tries a fish and pulls a face. He gives it to Grump.**_

 **HICCUP: And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**

 **STOICK: Slow down son, it's a lot to take in.**

 **HICCUP: Oh, gotcha.**

 **Stoick begins to whistle "For the dancing and the Dreaming"**

 **STOICK: Remember our song Val?**

 _ **STOICK: I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-**_

 _ **GOBBER: Will stop me on my journey, sorry.**_

 _ **STOICK: If you will promise me your heart and love…**_

 _ **Valka doesn't answer and Stoick sighs.**_

 _ **VALKA: And love me for eternity. My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me**_

 _ **STOICK: But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry**_

 _ **VALKA: Oh, would you?**_ _**And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me**_

 _ **VALKA: I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold**_

 _ **STOICK: I only want you near me**_

 _ **Stoick and VALKA: To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Me-eee-e. I'm still going.**_

 _ **Hiccup pores Gobber as a sigh to stop.**_

 **GOBBER: I'm done.**

 **STOICK: I thought I'd have to die before we done that dance again.**

Cutiepai paled at that.

'Something wrong?' Asked Hiccup worried.

"No, I am fine. It is just that there is something going to happen what I really don't want to let happening." She answered sadly.

 **VALKA: No need for drastic measures.**

 **STOICK: For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family, what do you say?**

 **VALKA: Yes.**

 **GOBBER: Great! I'll do the cooking.**

The vikings laughed at Gobbers sudden sarcasm.

 **STOICK: Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, we would've never found each other.**

 **Toothless suddenly starts to growl.**

 **HICCUP: Toothless? What's happening?**

'Oh no!' Stoick totally forgot about Drago. His family may be in danger.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. here is the extra long chapter as promised. is was alot of effort and work but it is done! Well... I'm done talking so laterrrrrr!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	13. Chapter 13: War with dragons

Chapter 13: War with Dragons.

* * *

 _ **The Dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh no.**

 **STOICK: Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do?**

 **VALKA: We have to save the dragons.**

 **STOICK: Aye. You got it. Come on, son.**

'Yeah, let's go! It was getting a bit boring here!' Said Hiccup as some others laughed. (Except Cutiepai)

 **DRAGO: Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out.**

 **DRAGO: Ready the traps!**

 _ **Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. It ignites.**_

'Whoaaa! Cool! I hope that our future dragon Belch and Barf can do that too!' Said Tuffnut darkly grinning, as receiving some strange and worried looks from others.

 **TUFFNUT: SURPRISE! YEAH!**

 **DRAGO: WHAT?!**

 **FISHLEGS: Woo-oo-oo.**

 **ASTRID: (To Eret). You really are full of surprises! Let's go!**

 **TUFFNUT: Dragon Riders coming through!**

 **FISHLEGS: Fire!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Ha-ha-ha!**

 **TUFFNUT: Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah!**

 _ **Dragons escape from Drago's traps, free.**_

'Yeah! Go ME!' Yelled Snotlout trough the hall.

'Shut up snot-face!' Hissed Astrid! 'We came to watch a movie not your stupid ego!'

 **DRAGO: Cut them down!**

 **TUFFNUT: Ha, cool.**

 _ **Ruffnut falls off Barf and falls towards the ground.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Eret, son of Eret!**

 _ **Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut by holding her arms. Ruffnut looks towards Snotlout who is heroically looking forwards. She looks towards Fishlegs who is trying to look heroic. She smiles.**_

"Okay, is it just me or is this getting weirder and weirder?" Said Cutiepai.

Almost all of the vikings agreed with that.

 **ASTRID: Up, girl. Lean left Eret. That's it.**

 **ASTRID: Look out!**

 _ **A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.**_

 **HICCUP: Yeah baby!**

 **DRAGO'S MEN: Take them down!**

 **GOBBER: Heads up!**

 _ **Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious.**_

This received laughs from the whole crowd.

 _ **Toothless flies past but Drago sports them.**_

 **DRAGO: Dragon Master...**

 **HICCUP:** _ **[To Eret]**_ **Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider.**

 **ERET: Thanks! I think!**

 **ASTRID: Where have you been?**

 **HICCUP: Oh, you know. Catching up with mum.**

'You're saying it so casually, like it is the most normal thing ever! You are weird and I mean _really_ weird!' Said Astrid.

'I'll take that as a compliment, I think!' Answered Hiccup back.

 _ **Valka, in her battle suit with mask, standing on Cloudjumper and summoning the alpha.**_

 **ASTRID:** _ **That's**_ **your mother?!**

 **HICCUP: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!**

 **DRAGO: The alpha! Now, we have a fight.**

 _ **The alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps. Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.**_

 **HICCUP: Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud!**

 _ **Toothless fire and frees the Zippleback.**_

 **HICCUP: Whoo-hoo-hoo! ATTABOY!**

 **DRAGO: I've waited a long time for this.**

 **VALKA: You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!**

 **DRAGO: Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.**

 _ **Drago summons another Bewilderbeast.**_

'I have a feeling this is not going to end well!' Said Stoick worried as Cutiepai shrugs. "It isn't going to end well!" She thought sadly.

 **HICCUP: Another one?**

 **FISHLEGS: That is a class ten! Class ten!**

 **VALKA: No…**

 **DRAGO: Come on! Take down the alpha.**

 **VALKA: No!**

 _ **Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook.**_

'NO! Valka!' Shouted Stoick worried.

 _ **Stoick shoves him, saving Valka.**_

Stoick lets out a breath of relief.

 **VALKA: Thank you.**

 **STOICK: For you my dear, anything.**

 **STOICK: Val, you think you can stop them?**

 **VALKA: I'll do my best. Come on Cloudjumper.**

 **DRAGO: You? I watched you burn.**

 **STOICK: It takes more than a little fire to kill me.**

'HA, HA! My future self is right it takes a lot more to burn me!' Said Stoick.

 _ **The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick. Valka tries to stop them but fails.**_ _ **Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.**_

 **GOBBER: Stoick!**

 _ **Gobber passes him, his bludgeon hand. Stoick catches it and hits Drago with it.**_ _**Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over the alpha and kills him.**_

'No!' Yelled the vikings

But they didn't lost yet, did they?

 **VALKA: No!**

 **ASTRID: No.**

 _ **The new alpha takes control of the dragons.**_

 **DRAGO: We've won. Now, finish her!**

 **STOICK: Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber.**

 **GOBBER: Right behind you, Stoick!**

'I see that Gobber!' Yelled Stoick.

'Sir, Future remember?' Said Fishlegs cautious.

 _ **A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her.**_

As Stoick sighs in relief that this time he could save his wife.

 **HICCUP: STOP! Stop!**

 **DRAGO: This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast, what shame he must feel.**

'How dare he to say that about my son!' Shouted Stoick angry.

That made Hiccup feel worthy to his dad.

 **HICCUP: All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.**

'How can you say such things in such a dangerous situations?' Asked Astrid.

'I use that to hide my fear!' Replied Hiccup.

 **DRAGO: Or tear them apart.**

 _ **Drago unhooks prosthetic arm.**_

The vikings shrugs at the prosthetic arm.

 **DRAGO: You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world.**

 **HICCUP: Then why a dragon army?**

 **DRAGO: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.**

"Okay, I am totally lost! I don't get the logic anymore!" Said Cutiepai confused. A view Vikings agreed with that.

 **HICCUP: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't.**

"Okay, I'm following it again! Hiccup you're such a great teacher!" Said Cutiepai Sarcastic but knowing what was going to happen soon.

 **DRAGO: Clever boy.**

 **HICCUP: The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-**

 **DRAGO: No! Let ME show YOU!**

 _ **Drago summons his alpha again.**_

'Oh, No!' Moaned the vikings.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, OMG! It's happening next chapter I really don't want to write it but also it needs to be done! I am planning to do it on Saturday as an Easter egg present for Easter. (Okay, this is sounds weird) This chapter is for White Thursday and Good Friday. (I'm not a christian and I do not know how you guys call these days.) Well see you Saturday, I hope!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	14. Chapter 14: The funeral

**Chapter 14: The funeral**

* * *

 _Suddenly the movie pauses._

'Hey why did you stop the movie? It was getting tensive!' Yells Snotlout angry and irritated.

"I'm sorry but I need to remove the dragons!" Said Cutiepai.

'Why?'

"Because that is necessary before you go and kill each other!"

'I still don't get it.'

"Becau- Never mind!" She said. "Okay, dragons follow me, where it's save!" While leading the dragons out the room to the hall.

When she got back she said: "Okay, vikings listen good! You are going to see some shocking things, so please for the children I have warned you!" She said and hitted the PLAY button.

 **STOICK: What… Hiccup!**

 **STOICK: Come on, Gobber!**

'No! Don't tell me Hiccup is…' Said Stoick worried turning toward Cutiepai who said nothing.

 **GOBBER: Okay, change of plan!**

 **DRAGO: No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all.**

 _ **Drago points towards Toothless and the alpha starts to control him. Toothless tries to ignore the alpha.**_

 **HICCUP: Toothless? T-t-Toothless, you okay, bud? What's going on?**

 **DRAGO: Witness true strength, the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are** _ **nothing**_ **!**

 _ **The alpha takes control of Toothless. His eyes become slits as he walks towards Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP: Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you?**

 **HICCUP: No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!**

Suddenly Cutiepai runs away from her seat towards the door. 'Wait! Where are you going?' Yelled Hiccup.

"I'm sorry but I can't watch this!" She cried while running towards the exit.

 _ **Stoick runs to Hiccup.**_

'NO! STOICK!' Cried all the Vikings.

'NO! DAD!' Shouted Hiccup.

 **HICCUP: Toothless, no! Toothless! Don't!**

 **STOICK: Hiccup!**

 **HICCUP: STOP!**

 _ **Toothless prepares to kill Hiccup with a plasma blast.**_

 **STOICK: Son!**

 **HICCUP: DAD! NO!**

 _ **Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot. Dying instantly.**_

'NOOOOOOO!' Cried Everyone.

 **HICCUP: No. Dad!**

 **While he tries to move the ice from Stoicks body.**

 **VALKA: Stoick**

 **HICCUP: Dad… no, you…**

 _ **Valka holds her head on Stoicks chest to check for a heartbeat.**_

´Please…´ whispered Hiccup praying.

 _ **But hears nothing and looks sadly up to Hiccup, who is horrified in disbelief.**_

´No, no, no!´ whispered Hiccup in shock, while the other teens cry softly.

 **HICCUP: No. No, no, no.**

 _ **Toothless snaps out of it and goes to Stoick's body but Hiccup pushes Toothless away.**_

 **HICCUP: No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!**

´That´s probably why Cutiepai told the dragons to leave.´ Said Fishlegs soft.

 **VALKA: It's not his fault. You know that.**

 _ **The alpha takes control of the dragons again.**_

 **VALKA: Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things.**

 _ **Toothless tries to fly, Drago rides him.**_

'No!' Whispers Hiccup through his tears soft.

 **DRAGO: Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!**

 **HICCUP: Toothless!**

 **VALKA: No, don't.**

Suddenly the movie paused and Cutiepai came slowly in.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this, and I am such a coward to run away like that!" She apologized sad.

* * *

 _ **A boat floats slowly away, there is a white blanket on Stoick's body and his helmet in top of it.**_

 **GOBBER: May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings.**

All the vikings are crying, some of them are trying to hold their tears up. But even a viking cannot always hide their emotions inside.

 **GOBBER: For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend.**

 _ **Hiccup shoots the arrow that's on fire and lights the ship, the other vikings follow.**_

'Wow! Since when can useless handle a bow and arrow?' Said Snotlout.

'This is not really the moment to say that!' Hissed Astrid.

'Oh! Sorry!'

'Snotlout, this isn't the moment to joke about my son when I have my funeral!' Said Stoick strand.

'Sorry chief!' apologized Snotlout to the chief.

"Okay…. Is it me or is everyone in this movie sarcastic in a moment like this?" Thought Cutiepai confused.

 **HICCUP: I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was either. I don't know…**

'Son, you'll know that I never gave up on you? Even when you nearly destroyed the village!' Reassured Stoick.

'I do now!' Answered Hiccup with a small smile.

 _ **Valka watches Hiccup sadly and steps in.**_

 **VALKA: You came early into this world, you were such a weak thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted, he always said you would become the strongest of them all… And he was right.**

'Awww! Hiccup gets motherly love!' Said Snotlout in the way of hurting him.

"Okay, that's IT!" Said Cutiepai firm. "I'm going to delete you from this room!"

As Cutiepai pulled Snotlout out of the room by his ear.

'Ouch! STOP! You're gonna rip my ear of like that!' He cried in pain.

"So what? I don't care! You're the one who's bullying Hiccup the whole time!" She shouted, slamming the door.

All the vikings were quiet.

'Wow, she can handle Snotlout almost better than me!' Said Astrid surprised. 'Almost!' She mumbled.

 **VALKA: You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.**

Hiccup smiles soft at the screen.

 **HICCUP: I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try…**

'Hiccup?'

'Yes, Dad?'

'Son, you're a good leader, because you already are. And I'm proud to call you my son!'

'Thanks dad!' Smiled Hiccup proud.

 **HICCUP: A chief protects his own. We're going back.**

 **TUFFNUT: Uh, with what?**

'Yeah, Hiccup he took all the dragons!' Said Fishlegs confused.

'Not all of them!' Said Hiccup.

'You mean the babies right?' Asked Astrid.

'Yup!' He answered.

 **RUFFNUT: He took all the dragons.**

 **HICCUP: Not all of them.**

'Wow, Déjà vu!' Said Ruffnut.

Cutiepai came in and said: "So.. Mr. Snotlout is going to cool down a bit in the freezer!"

'In the freezer?' Thought the vikings confused.

"Don't worry! It is just something from where I come from. It isn't anything dangerous!" She added.

 _ **And the movie resumed….**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hello readers, I'm sorry that it took so long but here it is tada!**

 **Long silence...**

 **well it was difficult to write and it can be kinda stupid how they react on the death of Stoick, but I struggeld with those parts and it isn't easy to write! because reading stories is something very different that writing stories! also I can't update comming weeks because I have a trial week. that means learning and learning and more learning! well I've gotta learn so bye!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	15. Chapter 15: Kick Drago bloody assss

Chapter 15: Kick Drago's…

* * *

 _ **We see the riders on the baby dragons.**_

 **RUFFNUT: FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!**

 **FISHLEGS: I don't want to die!**

'Please do! Please do! Please do!' Ruffnut chanted soft.

 **TUFFNUT: We can't fly these things!**

 **FISHLEGS: Yeah, no kidding!**

 **ASTRID: But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too?**

 **HICCUP: They're babies, they don't listen to anyone!**

'Yeah, just like us!' Shouted Tuffnut!

'Do you _have_ to yell into my ear?' Said Astrid irritated.

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah, just like us.**

 **GOBBER: This is very dangerous. Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.**

'He got that right!' Said Stoick agreeing with the future version of his best friend.

Some other vikings nodded in agreement.

 **HICCUP: Well it's a good thing that I never listen.**

 **GOBBER: What is your plan?**

 **HICCUP: Get Toothless back and Kick Drago's-**

'Drago's what?' askes Tuffnut.

The other vikings teens face-palm.

 **GOBBER: Heads up!**

 **HICCUP: And that thing.**

 **Gobber flies into the ice wall.**

This received some laughs from the audience (mostly from the twins!).

 _ **Berk**_

 _ **The alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk.**_

 **VIKING: Ah, that's a good boy.**

 _ **Gronkle get hypnotized.**_

 **VIKING: Watch the furniture. Where are you going?**

The gronkle snorted at this.

 **FEMALE VIKING: Come back here!**

 **DRAGO: Your chief is dead!**

 **VIKING: Stoick?**

 **FEMALE VIKING: That's not possible.**

'Wel it is possible because Stoick isn't a god or something!' Said Fishlegs.

'Not really helping Fish!' Said Hiccup deadpanning.

 **DRAGO: No one can protect you now!**

'Really? But I just saw the gang riding on baby dragons to Berk!' said Hiccup sarcastic, causing some of the teens to laugh.

 _ **Alpha freezes Berk.**_

'Oh, Thor!' Mumbles Stoick.

 **HICCUP: No…**

 **FISHLEGS: He took all the dragons!**

 **HICCUP: Distract the alpha! Keep his focus off of Toothless!**

 **TUFFNUT: Ah, how?**

 **Eret: Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle… Except this one!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Amateur.**

The vikings laugh at that.

 **VIKING: Hey look it's Hiccup!**

'And there goes the element of surprise!' Said Hiccup in a so-called disappointment.

 **DRAGO: What?**

 _ **The Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the alpha.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Keep 'em coming!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Black Sheep, baby!**

 _ **The alpha is about to fire. But then Fishlegs blows on the horn that distracts the alpha, then a Black Sheep lands on the alpha's face.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh...**

 _ **The alpha prepares to fire again. Fishlegs blows the horn again.**_

"How long do you think that is going to work?" Asked Cutiepai challenging.

'Ummmm, three times? I think?' Answered Fishlegs.

 _ **The alpha destroys the horn.**_

"Wrong!" Cheers Cutiepai.

 **FISHLEGS: I'm okay!**

'Well that is a relief that I'm alive in the future after this!' Said Fishlegs in relief.

 **DRAGO: You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that.**

 **HICCUP: Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me.**

 **DRAGO: Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.**

'What does he mean with second time?' Asked Tuffnut.

'He means if Toothless is going to shoot that he isn't going to miss Hiccup to kill! Idiot!' Explained Ruffnut, who received some surprised looks.

'Hey! I'm not _that_ stupid!' She said.

 **HICCUP: It wasn't your fault bud, they made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me.**

 **DRAGO: How are you doing that?**

 **HICCUP: Please, you are my best friend. My best friend.**

 _ **Toothless breaks from the alphas control.**_

All the little kids cheers at the scene.

 **HICCUP: ATTA boy, that's it! I'm here!**

 **DRAGO: No!**

 _ **Drago hits Toothless with his bull hook, Toothless but knocks him off.**_

 **HICCUP: Yeah-ha!**

 _ **Toothless falls down and Hiccup jumps after him!**_

 **HICCUP: Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there.**

 _ **Hiccup towards reaches him, and toothless gives a signal.**_

 **DRAGO: Do something!**

 **HICCUP: We need to get those two apart.**

 _ **Hiccup rips fabric from a flag.**_

 **HICCUP: Got to block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud?**

'Do I think what he is going to do?' Askes Fishlegs

"Yep!" Answers Cutiepai.

 _ **Toothless answers with a snort.**_

 **HICCUP: We can do this. You and me… As one. That's it, now let's try this one more time!**

 **ASTRID: Take 'em down, babe!**

Astrid bulshes at that.

'What did you just say?' asked Hiccup also with a red head.

'Future remember?' as she tries to change the subject.

 **VIKING: Go, Hiccup!**

 **VALKA: Go get 'em.**

 **DRAGO: Take control of it!**

 **HICCUP: Shut it out, Toothless!**

 **DRAGO: Stop them!**

 **HICCUP: NOW!**

 _ **Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.**_

 **DRAGO: Ha-ha-ha.** _ **(Gasps)**_

 _ **Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha.**_

"Yeah! Ten points for Berk!" Cutiepai cheers happy.

 _ **Hiccup glides towards the Alpha's tail.**_

 **HICCUP: Not again.**

'What does he- Ahum! What do I mean with that?' Askes Hiccup confused.

"Long story, I will tell you later." Cutiepai replies.

 **HICCUP: Toothless, it's now or never! Come on, bud!**

 _ **Toothless uses his more aerodynamic fins to catch Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP: Hold on!**

 _ **They avoid the tail.**_

All the vikings cheer.

 **HICCUP: Yeah-ha! We did it!**

 _ **Hiccup stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook with Inferno.**_

 **HICCUP: Hold him there Toothless, it's all over now.**

 **DRAGO: Or is it?**

 _ **Hiccup sees the alpha coming as he prepares to fire again.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh no!**

 _ **The alpha conceals them in ice.**_

'NOOOO!' Shouted all the vikings.

 **VALKA: No! No! Hiccup.**

 _ **Valka run towards the ice and tries to break the ice. But then the ice starts to glow.**_

'Look!' Said astrid while pointing at the screen.

 _ **The ice breaks and Toothless and Hiccup are both alive. Toothless is glowing on some spots and seems very powerful.**_

'Wow Hiccup, can I borrow Toothless for a few days?' Askes Tuffnut hopeful.

'well no! because I know that you only want you use him for destruction!' He replies.

 _ **Toothless jumps forwards onto a big icicle and roars to challenge the Alpha.**_

 **HICCUP: He's challenging the Alpha!**

 **VALKA: To protect you!**

 _ **Toothless fires at the alpha and gains control of the other dragons. Toothless tells them to come and fight.**_

 **DRAGO: No, no, no, no. NO! Fight back! Fight back!**

'Isn't gonna work!' Said Gobber amused.

 **DRAGO: What's the matter with you?!**

'Yeah, I wonder too?' Said Tuffnut.

"I think it is because that Bewilderbeast doesn't want to be a puppet!" Replied Cutiepai wisely.

'Good point!' said Hiccup thinking.

 **HICCUP: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now.**

 **DRAGO: Never! Come on!**

 _ **All dragons begin to fire at Drago's Bewilderbeast.**_

 **DRAGO: FIGHT!**

 _ **Drago loses his prosthetic arm. The alpha loses one of his tusks.**_

'That does seem like a painful thing to break!' said Fishlegs thinking! 'Shut up Fish! It isn't really something were you should thinking about!' Said Astrid.

 _ **The Bewilderbeast bows respectfully and leaves.**_

 **HICCUP: The Alpha protects them all!**

All the vikings cheer at their victory.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Okay! first of all I never abandoned this story so I apologize for that, I just didn't feel like doing it and I force myself to do this most of the time. Second I had A Lot of homework. It took some time to make this and I promise to update soon. (so I mean it doen't take a whole month!)**

 **See you later Guys! (update coming soon)**


	16. Chapter 16:The chief has come home!

Chapter 16: the chief has come home!

* * *

 _ **The dragons bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless roars in victory, and the dragons join in.**_

 _ **Toothless turns back to HICCUP and he nuzzles him.**_

'Awwww…' Squeal some of the little viking girls.

 **HICCUP: You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.**

 _ **Toothless licks him.**_

 **HICCUP: Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!**

"And we're throwing some sarcasm in it again!" Said Cutiepai grinning.

 **VILLAGER: I knew you'd come back.**

 **VIKING: Love you, too.**

 **ASTRID: Stormfly!**

 _ **Stormfly bounds into Astrid**_

 **GOBBER: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!**

 _ **Grump lands on top of Gobber, flattening him**_

'Ouch!' Thinks the whole tribe as Grump lands on Gobber, but some laugh at the dryness of the moment.

 _ **Snotlout and Fishlegs race towards the expectant Ruffnut…**_

 **FISHLEGS: Who's my little princess!**

… _ **Only to run straight past her to embrace their dragons**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Don't you ever leave again!**

 **FISHLEGS: Oh you are. I missed you!**

Again the whole crowd laughs at the situation, and of course Ruffnuts reaction. Who looks shocked about her reaction.

 _ **Feeling dejected, Ruffnut grumbles. Barf dips his head in to console her.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Oh, Barf.** _ **To Belch**_ **Not you!**

 _ **Skullcrusher walks over to HICCUP, without a rider to reunite with**_

 **ERET: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.**

 _ **Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret.**_

 **HICCUP: You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now.**

 **ERET: Me? I'd be honored.**

Stoick looks at the screen in amazement, his son was succeeded in changing a dragon trappers mind and defeating Draco Bludvist. _The Draco Bludvist!_

 **VALKA: Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am.**

 **HICCUP: Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mum.**

 **VALKA: And here I'll stay.**

 **Hiccup** cheered **at that.**

 **ASTRID: See? I told you it was in here.**

 _ **Opens HICCUP's gliding suit fin.**_

 **HICCUP: Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here you.**

 _ **Kisses Astrid.**_

Stoick looks happy and sad at the same time, knowing that he would never see his wife and his grandchildren after these events.

 **GOBBER: OH!**

 _ **Covers boy's eyes.**_

Most of the vikings laugh and roll their eyes and think 'Typical Gobber!'

 _ **Gothi taps HICCUP's shoulder. She uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on HICCUP's forehead. Hiccup stands up and gives a nod at gobber.**_

 **GOBBER: The Chief has come home!**

 **VIKINGS: Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!**

"Well hiccup let's see how long the village survives with you as chief!" Teases Cutiepai sarcastic.

'We'll see about that!' Laughs Hiccup back with more sarcasm.

 _ **The dragons fire into the sky.**_

* * *

 _ **In another dragon race, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are seen fighting over a sheep. Ruffnut accidently pulls too hard and Fishlegs who tries to catch the sheep , but Snotlout intercepts it and blows Ruffnut a kiss, mockingly.**_

 **HICCUP:** _ **(V.O).**_ **This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's** _ **our**_ **home.**

 _ **Snotlout dunks the sheep into his basket. Eret joins the race, on Skullcrusher. They fly past HICCUP and Toothless, who are helping with rebuilding the village.**_

 _ **HICCUP smiles, then turns his attention to a massive statue of Stoick under construction. HICCUP grins with pride.**_

'Son I'm so proud of you!' Praises Stoick who looks proud at the statue so he can be remembered in the future.

 **HICCUP:** _ **(V.O).**_ **Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who** _ **stopped**_ **them, oh, even more so!**

 _ **Hiccup scans the horizon, ensuring there is no trouble approaching. Astrid and Stormfly zip past him, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles.**_

 **HICCUP:** _ **(V.O).**_ **We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us.**

 _ **Astrid soars past Gobber and Valka, who are removing the armor from Drago's freed dragons, and waves.**_

 **HICCUP:** _ **(V.O).**_ **We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world.**

 _ **Realizing he is late, Gobber runs over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep, flying. Astrid and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, ready to snatch it**_

 _ **Suddenly Toothless and HICCUP dart past them, beating them to it. Toothless looks towards Astrid with a gummy smile.**_

 **HICCUP:** _ **(V.O).**_ **You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas...**

 _ **Toothless and HICCUP dive towards the baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces HICCUP into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket, reuniting on the other side.**_

 _ **The crowd cheers. The dragon riders land on the chief's platform.**_

 **HICCUP: (V.O). But we... we have...** **OUR DRAGONS!**

As the screen fades to black all of the vikings cheer…

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **YAY! finally done!**

 **since this story is done i am asking myself if i 'm going to make them see the first movie too! so what do you think?** **I'll be happy to get some reviews about this, so fell free to review so i can write more!**

 **well that is it see you soon!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	17. Chapter 17: from the start

Chapter 17: Intermission

"Alright everyone! Since this movie is over I want know if you want to know the reason how all of this happened?" Cutiepai asked knowing that all the vikings wanted to know.

All hands of the tribe shot in enthusiastic the air out of the curiosity.

"Alright then! You guys can go the too place where we had our first break, and then I am going to free Snotlout." Cutiepai replied while walking to the exit.

While walking out of the cinema hall the teens talked about what they had seen.

'Man that destruction was great!' Said Tuffnut happy.

'Yeah, I liked the way that she freaked out Snotlout!' Grinned Ruffnut at her brother.

'I can agree with that.' Smiled Astrid as she thought back over how she handled him.

Hiccup also smiled at that and said 'It is good the see that someone can take on Snotlout, except Astrid and my father!'

They all agreed with that.

Then suddenly the door flew open and Snotlout came in and shouted 'Your hero Snotlout is back!' while kissing his biceps, at that the teens (except Snotlout of course!) face palmed.

'What an idiot!' mumbled Astrid annoyed.

'Show off!' Thought Hiccup.

 _A few minutes later….._

Cutiepai came in and announced that the intermission over was as al the vikings walked back to the cinema hall.

When they came in they saw that there was some kind of barrier between the space of the dragons and the vikings seats.

'Why is there an invisible wall' asked some of the vikings clueless.

"Well… I _have_ a good reason for that, because this part of the story takes place before you guys made peace with the dragons! That is why I placed an _invisible wall_ to protect you from the dragons their fire!" She finished.

'Why would you do that!' Laughed Stoick as his voice boomed trough the hall.

"Well… that is a good one because we are seeing the ambush you do to the dragons! So….. It is for your own safety!" She answered. "Well where are we waiting for? We still need to watch that movie, so get your butts on the chairs people!"

All the vikings sat down as the lights dimmed and the movie started….

* * *

 **A/N**

 **hello ladies and gentleman! I hope this chapter pleased you.**

 **Sorry for the long break but school started and that is all I am going to say!**

 **so it can take a while before the next chapter comes out BUT i am going to update this story, so we shall call it a short term hiatus for the time being.**

 **So see you later!**

 **Cutiepai13**


	18. Chapter 18: Movie start, scene 1

"So before we start, this also hasn't happened yet! In fact it is supposed to happend the next day!" Korrie informed

 ** _EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT_**

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a** **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting** **straight out of the water.**_

"Hey that is Berk" Yelled A ramdom viking excited!

"Shhhhh!! Shut up Phil!" Another Viking whispered another viking annoyed.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless,**

Some vikings nodded in agreement at the statement and others looked slightly offended by the statement.

Stoick was one of those people. "HEY! It is not that bad y'know!" He defended loudly through the movie hall.

'SHHHHHHH!!! We are watching a movie whispered KorrieChan (formerly know as Cutiepai, and now for short Korrie) lowly. 'Or do I have to pause the movie again?? We are just getting started otherwise it is gonna take forever to finish this story!'

Stoick winched slightly. "Sorry!" He apologized sheepish.

 **and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

 ** _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small_** ** _village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy.** **And it's been here for seven generations,**

The older vikings looked proudly at their village.

 **but every single building is new.**

"Huh, wonder why!" Wondered Snotlout out loud, receiving several glares and 'shhh's'

 ** _The camera drifts closer, circling_**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

"They are actually very charming!" Added Stoick proudly!

 **The only problems are the pests.**

"Ooohhh wonder what they are!" Tuffnut wondered.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and replied "Really?! And I here I thought Snotlout was the dumb one here...!"

Some of the teens chuckled slightly but covered it with a fake cough.

 **You see, most places have mice or mosquitos.** **We have...**

"What? We have what?" The twins and Snotlout ask while looking at the screen.

Others facepalmed.

 ** _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside._** ** _Suddenly one is snatched._**

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED._** ** _The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

Some of the vikings laughed at the panic on the young viking's face onscreen.

"Ha! Puny Hiccup the Usel-" Snotlout started but was interrupted by two fists in his face. He fell on his back clutching his face whining.

The movie paused.

"I thought you learned your lesson..." A voice said.

"But it seems not..." Another voice finished, (Astrid)

"So maybe.." Korrie started looking rather angry at Snotlout who was still clutching his face.

Astrid smirked and continued, "Korrie will gladly lead you back to the..."

"Freezer, or you are going to behave _or_ I'll put some ducktape on your mouth!" Korrie grinned with an evil smirk on her face.

"Wait, what is ducktape?" Asked Snotlout, not holding his face anymore but when he saw the two angry females, he clutched his face again. "Ouch, please you wouldn't hurt a wounded man more, would you??" He tried.

Didn't work out very well, so the rest of the other half movie Snotlout was silent with some ducktape plastered on his mouth.

 **HICCUP: ...dragons.**

 ** _EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE_**

 ** _He reopens the sizzling door, as he leaps off of the front porch._**

 ** _He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"What's tha' supposed ta mean?!" Phil asked.

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh I get it now. We really do." Phil got his answer.

 ** _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand._**

 ** _ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

'Does Hiccup not like his name?' Stoick thought confused.

 **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"Hey!" A random viking yelled slightly offended.

 ** _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

 **VIKING(FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Everyone, except Stoick who is glaring at the Viking, laughs because he was clearly drunk." Next time you want to get drunk before a raid make sure you don't almost kill my son because of it." Stoick hisses to the man so that no else can hear him except to that Viking. He gulps and nods.

 ** _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

"Hey! That's me!!" A cheerfull Hoark yelled rather well... cheery!

 **HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

"Going to the forge to help Gobber!" Hiccup answered blandly. When he received some odd stared he looked offended. "Hey I work there!" He replied.

 **HICCUP: ... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

 **HICCUP: ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

 **HICCUP:. Ack.**

 ** _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yep, just Ack.**

"What just Ack? No title or something??!!" Ack cried out in despair.

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all.**

 ** _He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

 **STOICK: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

"I thought I just answered that question dad!" Hiccup answered.

"Umm, Hiccup? Sweety, you are talking to a moviescreen remember?" Korrie reminded him.

 **(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 ** _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._** ** _He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

"Hmmm, seems the rumor is still goin' on, doesn't it Stoick?" Gobber elbowed at his friend.

 ** _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Yes I do.**

Stoick looked at his son in surprise.

 ** _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK._** ** _Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

 **STOICK (barking; to his men): What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1: None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED): Good.**

The dragons looked in confusion at each other, why was a night fury so bad?

 **VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

 _ **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.** **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

 **GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

Hiccup sighed, "Really Gobber?? That joke again?!"

"Hey it's a good one!"

 ** _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

 **HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this...**

 ** _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The teens laugh slightly at the pose.

 **GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Hey, I'm not _that_ skinny!!! Am I?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I can't lie to ye, but ye are pretty skinny to me!" Gobber answered while Hiccup groaned.

 ** _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Korrie looked at Hiccup, "How _little_ precisely?"

"About 9 year old, or was it 8...?" Hiccup thought out loud.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK_**

 **STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 ** _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety._**

 ** _Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.):See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Hiccup felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was Korrie again.

"PLEASE TEACH ME THE WAYS OF SARCASM!!" She pleaded dramatic.

"Umm... sure... maybe after the movie.." Hiccup carefuly slided away from the weird girl (yes I am calling myself weird)

 **VIKING: FIRE!**

"Logical."

 ** _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._** ** _Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

"Oohh someone has a crush on a certain female viking!!" Korrie cooed!!

Hiccup and Atrid both blushed furiously,not looking at each other.

 ** _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

"Okay! We all know you like Astrid, Hiccup. But wow, I mean WOW. Do you really think of us like that??" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded, still as red as a tomato.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Their job is so much cooler.**

 ** _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"Mmdmffhdjss" Snotlout tried to say, everyone looked at him in confusion.

Ruffnut looked at Snotlout "I think he said something about impossible or something."

"Huh, does he has a short term memory or something? We just watched the other movie... Hmm kinda reminds me of Dory.." Korrie thought out loud, receiving some odd looks.

 **GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer.**

"Well... I can just not very well." Hiccup said.

 **You can't swing an axe...**

"Same as what I said whit the hammer!"

 ** _Gobber grabs a bola_**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Alright, but the last time I threw one my arm was almost dislocated!" Hiccup shot back at the screen.

 ** _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

 ** _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING: Arggh!**

 **GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

"IT JUST HAS A MILD CALIBRATION ISSUE!!" Hiccup yelled.

 **HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

"That's what I said!"

Astrid pats Hiccup on his shoulder, "Yes we heard it Hiccup! We heard it too!"

 **GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 ** _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

Hiccup looks at Gobber slightly offended, "You know.. this.. that is very helpful!"

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Gobber, my friend. You are not really boosting my son's confidence you know!" Stoick said.

"Yeah, I know that! But yer lad needs to know what he can do and what he can't!" Gobber answered.

 **HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

"Well.. it hasn't happed. We've seen the future and it didn't happen." Fishlegs noted.

Ruffnut groaned, "It is called sarcasm Fishlegs!"

"Yeah! SARCASM! I'll spell it for you! S-A-R-C... wait! what was I doing again?" Tuffnut asked confused.

 ** _Gobber tosses him a sword._**

 **GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 ** _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

Stormfly looked up as did the other Nadders, offended. Just noticed??!?

 ** _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._**

 ** _Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The other Gronkles Meatlug looked up at the mention of their species.

 ** _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

 ** _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._**

 ** _CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!_**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

The Nadders look angry and prepare to fire too.

"DUG!!!!" Screams Phil, while ducking under his chair.

The nadder fires on Phil, but the blast never comes. The vikings and dragons look at the wall in wonder.

"See that is why I seperated you guys, safety measures!" Korrie explained.

 ** _Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 ** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

 **STOICK:** **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 ** _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._**

 ** _Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The_**

 ** _catapult crew ducks._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same_**

 ** _sound._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

 **VIKING:** **Night Fury! Get down!**

 ** _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_**

 ** _flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

 **STOICK:** **JUMP!**

 ** _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_**

 ** _shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 ** _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

Toothless looks around, proudly at his fearsome status! Looking very alpha-ish.

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

 ** _IN THE STALL_**

 ** _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

 **GOBBER:** **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me** **out there!**

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

 **GOBBER:** **Stay. Put. There. You know what I** **mean.**

"Gobber!! Do I look like a dog??" Hiccup asked sarcastic.

Gobber, replies, not heard the sarcasm, "Well, ye do look like a dog with that furred fest of ye!"

 ** _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._**

 ** _HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

Stoick looks at Hiccup, "Son, why do you never listen?"

"Ah, well you know me! Wanting to prove myself... eheh" Hiccup answers.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_**

 ** _clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_**

 ** _fast as his legs can carry him._**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7: Come back here!**

 **HICCUP:I know. Be right back!**

"Couldn't go five minutes..." Gobber mumbled

 _ **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

 _ **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

 _ **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**_

 _ **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**_

 _ **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

 **STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still** **have some juice in them**

The dragons again look offended and shoot fire, but the wall absorbs it.

 _ **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

 _ **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 _ **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

Everyone is stunned. Hiccup was able to shoot down the one creature they all feared. Tuffnut summed it up best with," He really hit it... OH SHIT! Hiccup hit a Night Fury!"

The movie pauses.

"Well it does explain how he and Toothless met!" Fishlegs sums up.

"Well we are not even halfway there yet!" Korrie informs, "So I suggest we watch the rest of the movie!"

 **Xoxoxoxox**

 **Hey, so It can take a while for the next update, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **See ya around soon!!**

 **Love KorrieChan**


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon shootdown

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

"Yes! We saw it Hiccup!" Tuffnut speaks out slowly, earning a punch from his sister.

 ** _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

"How do you manage to say something like that when you are going to die?" Gobber asks mystified.

"Years of practice..." Hiccup trails off.

 ** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and sees.._**

"Ha! You scream like a girl!" Tuffnut shouted, earning a punch from Ruffnut and Astrid, well Astrid punched him. Ruffnut kicked him where it hurts.

(I need a new person to bash a little right now)

 ** _HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._**

 ** _Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS): DO NOT let them escape!**

 ** _IN THE PLAZA_**

 ** _Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight._**

The audience is wowed at how seemingly easy Hiccup avoids the fire.

 ** _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare._**

"All you have to do is look the other way!" the twins yell at movie Hiccup.

 ** _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._**

 ** _It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._**

The crowd cringes not being able to watch Hiccup die.

 ** _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You're all out.**

The dragons, Nightmare's in particular, cringe at that. There is nothing worse than running out of fire in a battle.

 ** _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What do we need to know?" Tuffnut stupidly asks. While everyone around them shushes.

 ** _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

"But we already knew Stoick was his dad." Fishlegs notes confused.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

The audience murmurs too.

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 ** _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

"Question, Hiccup. Does it hurt, being lifted at your collar like that?" Fishlegs asks while Korrie nods also curiously.

"Yeah, it does hurt a little, but not much. It is most of the time just embarrassing." He aswers.

"Ah.."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad.**

 **STOICK: -STOP! Just...stop.**

 ** _He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

 ** _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

 **HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 ** _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._**

These same Vikings did it in real life. While their wives just silently agreed with Hiccup.

 **STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"And I am proud of who you are, son!" Stoick says. "And we have seen that future, and you are going to be a great one, I know that for sure!"

"Aww.. thanks dad!"

 **STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

 ** _Stung. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._**

Even now many Vikings agree with it, no one wants to kill any dragons anymore because of what they've seen earlier.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

At this many dragons roar with defiance at his punishment, or at least the way he phrased it, how could he actually believe that all the damage was Hiccup's fault?! The humans were scared, except for Hiccup, at the sudden roar from the dragon side of the theater.

 ** _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction._**

 ** _Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

 **TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

Some dragons growled lowly at Snotlout. Who winches slightly and tries to slide away from the dragons and the magic wall. (Still has some ducktape on his mouth (btw. Is it Ducttape or Ducktape?))

 **HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 ** _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

Gobber flinched, that was the best he could do ' sure Hiccup' as if he didn't even care anymore?! Meanwhile Stoick was angry at himself for his harsh tone with his son. How could he sound like that as if he hated his own son.

 **HICCUP: He never listens.**

 **GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Stoick says dangerously. Gobber (wisely) does not answer.

 **HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

Stoick looks at Hiccup with serious eyes. "You know, that is not true, Hiccup! Do you?"

"Yes, I know that, dad." Hiccup replies with a smile

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Stoick and Hiccup both fall silent. As do the other vikings.

 ** _Inspite of themselves the Vikings laughed at how well Hiccup imitated his father._**

 **GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

Everyone flinched at the way Gobber put that.

"Gobber, my friend.." Stoick begins lowly.

Gobber looks at Stoick sheepishly, "Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you think about what you say, when trying to cheer someone or rather somebody up!"

"I understand! I swear, I'll think about before I'll cheer someone up next time!" Gobber exclaims immediately. He falls silent and adds "I swear it on my lefty socks!"

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**

 ** _They reach the doorway._**

 **GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 ** _Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

 **HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

"You know that later on, they want to be like YOU Hiccup!" Korrie pats him on his shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

 ** _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door._**

All the Vikings fell sorry for Hiccup at this point.( Even the ones who don't really like him all that much.)

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

 **XOXOOXXOX**

 **hey hey! Here is next chapter!**

 **I had some time left so I thought I whip up an extra chapter too!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Next chapter is going to be hard, mostly because the scene is long and School is starting again tomorrow.**

 **Well that's it, bu-bay**


	20. Chapter 20: epilogue

**A/N**

 **so i deceided to rewrite the ending becuz it was crap and too rushed. enjoy!**

 **XOXOXOX**

After the movie ended all the vikings yelled and cheered loudly. Stoick stood up and hugged Hiccup tightly as he cried for his son.

"DAD... uggg..NEED..TO..BREATH!" Hiccup choked out.

Stoick quickly released Hiccup from the bone breaking hug. the teens came towards Hicuup nd apologized for being so mean (mostly Snotlout and the twins)

"Can I have your attention please?!" Called Cutiepai out loudly as the vikings silenced quickly. "So I hope you enjoyed the movie, because I am going to send you back home soon!' She announced.

the vikings complained about getting send back home, it was comfy here and safe, without the dragon queen to torment them and the dragons they had grown sympathy for.

"SILENCE PLEASE! AND DO NOT INTERRUPT ME ALL THE TIME!' She shrieked. as she calmed down again. 'I am sending you guys home with a choice, a difficult one."

Hiccup looked up, "What kind of difficult choice?' the other vikings nodded in agreement.

Cutiepai sighed at the vikings, 'I told you NOT to interupt me all the time! I am giving you the choice to get sendt back home with the memories of the future, so you can change it.'

whispers started to come up between all the vikings. what should they do? change the past or leave it be? tough choice if you asked me.

Stoick and some other vikings from the main families (including Gobber) were having a duiscussion of what they should do.

Stoick stood up and called out "AS CHIEF OF BERK, WE MADE A CHOICE THAT WE WOULD LIKE TO KEEP OUR MEMORIES OF THIS EXPERIENCE!' the rest of the viking village cheered loudly at their chiefs decision.

"Alright then..! i could say this is goodbye then..." The girl said, " Good luck guys!' she smiled as the room lit up with a bright light.

XOXOXOX

 _back in berk..._

Hiccup woke up with a massive headache when the memories of the movie suddenly rushed into his head. he jumped out of his bed and ran towards his fathers bedroom. As he slammed the door open.

"DAD!' he called out, waking the red haired man.

'Huh... Oh Hiccup!" he called out when the memories started to flood into his head too. The big man **laughed** in happiness as he saw his son healthy with two legs and all.

"Dad we gotta find Toothless and start to prepare for the fight against the queen! And we still need to find mom...' He called out, already running outside the house

"I'M COMING I'M COMING! I said!' Called Stoick out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. as he stepped outside the house. seeing Berk in one piece.

The other Vikings came out of their house and they all went to the Main Hall where they started to disscus their plan to take down the dragon queen.

XOXOXO

It was a month later after the events of the movie of the futures. Hiccup and the teens plus Gobber and Stoick were saddled up and ready to go. Hiccup was sitting on Toothless on the leather saddle minius the prosthetic tail and leg.

The dragon queen was still alive. but Hiccup and the rest made a plan to find Hiccups mom first and to ask the great bewilderbeast to help them defeat the queen.

"Are you ready bud?' Hiccup asked, Toothless gave a loud roar in return, he looked at the map he drawn from his memories, when he determined the route he nodded towards the teens, his dad and good old Gobber.

'Alright guys, Let's GO!' He called out as they shot up in the air on their dragons.

XOXOX

Valka was carefully feeding the baby dragons when she suddenly heards strange noises and from the looks of the dragons there were strangers. she quickly putted on her armor and jumped on her dragon Cloudjumper.

when they flew outside she saw dragon riders. They were crying towards them, she was getting ready to attack but stopped when she suddenly heard voices call out to her.

'VALKA!'

'MOM!'

Her eyes widened, could it be..?

she started to fly faster, wanting to know if it really was her Son and hushand after 15 long years.

As she flew closer to the figuren frlying towards them she began to recongize their features. She saw her husband riding a dragon... HER HUSBAND WAS RIDING ON A DRAGON?!

When the shock was gone she looked At the person frlying next to her husband and she saw her Son calling out to her she started to cry, he was small but had grown into a fine going man.

after the Reunion the returns to the nest where the trvelers told their story, about the future and their plan that involved the great bewilderbeast. She was still NOT believing she found her family back. No, they found her back.

The bewilderbeast also agreed on the plan as they readied themselves to travel AGAIN to beat the dragon queen.

this time no one died or got hurt, or lost a certain limb...

XOXOX

Not very long after their victory against the dragon queen they also besteld Draco who was still prepairing to destroy Berk, luckily he didn't have much dragons At that time so it was easier to beat the mad man.

when Hiccup was 20 years old he proposed to Astrid who happily Said yes to him.

 _And they all lived happily ever after..._

 _XOXOXOOX_

'AND DONE!' A girl behind a laptop yelled out happily as she turned of the device. When suddenly a thought struck her. 'NOOOOOOOO, I FORGOT TO SAVE IT AND POST IT!' She cried out in frustration.

'hmmm, I'm just gonna rewrite it it was rushed all along this chapter.' She noted looking At the laptop.

they next day she rewrote the chapter and posted it, and got many reviews. And also...

LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER... And started on a new story about ninjas with ninja magic, you should really try it out! ^.^

 **A/N**

 **and the rewrite of the last chapter is done! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **and for the Naruto fans (if you are one) I WROTE a story about him, if you want to check it out and leave a review.**

 **Well cya guys.**

 **from KorrieChan. Formerly known as Cutiepai.**


	21. Notice

**A/N**

 **Hello httyd fans, Sorry this is not an update but I am going to rewrite the story watching HTTYD in the past.**

 **Don't worry! I will replace the chapters of the original story and continue onwards. It might take a while to do but I hope you guys will enjoy the better written version.**


End file.
